Aratakha Chronicles
by Kalnur. Aeons Torn
Summary: He was flung out of his dimension; now he has fond new friends, a team and a purpose. But his past is set dead on in reclaiming him. Even if you have all the power in the world, how do you reconcile two different worlds? Last chapter up.... or is it?
1. We could be Heroes

_Wow, it's really been a long while since I wrote something! I just kept saying "I'll do it later" until. . . well, until now. Well, here's a new Bionicle fanfic that I hope you'll enjoy; au revoir!_

_Disclaimer: _Bionicle belongs to LEGO and Greg, not me.

"normal speech"

"_thoughts"_

"**titan speech"**

"toa speech"

"Oh, we could be heroes- just for one day"- David Bowie

--

(Daxia, minutes before the Time Slip starts)

"_Huh? Where am I? . . . . Better yet, who or what am I? Do I have a body? Why do I feel so weary? So ve. r. y. . we. . ar. . . y. . . . "_

"**Brutaka! Shut the hell up, you're going to wake them!" **Axonn whispered to his long-time friend and partner in the Order. **"You know as well as I that if they see this place we'll have to make them join"**

"**But just look at this one Axonn, he's already a fighter; he's got a tail! And he even has natural protosteel claws and OW! Why you little. . ."** Brutaka growled as the sleeping half-rahi half-matoran cut a small gash in his thumb. **"There's one thing I still don't get here, if we're supposed to send one of this av-matoran to every island, how come we have three more than we need?" **

"**Because three of them are staying with the order to become future Toa of Light if Mata Nui wishes it to happen" **Axonn replied to his now seemingly enthusiastic partner

"**We only know that three members will decide who goes where and when"**

"**Sooo. . . can I keep this one?" **Brutaka pointed at the sleeping matoran who had so easily cut him **"He's perfect for the kind of missions when we bash in, retrieve, and bash out!"**

Both titans were so distracted in their conversation that they failed to notice another Member entering the room full of matoran.

"Yes Brutaka, you may 'keep' him, if that's what you mean by training him in every aspect of combat you know. . . and avoid your 'bad cop' talk, the staff says it's tired of cleaning afterwards. . . "

"**Helryx! We mean. . . Sir!"** Both giants quickly turned around to face their superior, First Toa AND Head of the Order (and the extinct Hand of Artakha) **"Are you giving me permission seriously?" **Brutaka said tentatively.

"Yes Brutaka, I'm serious about this; you, me and Botar are the ones who will choose three of this matoran to personally train; Hydraxonn is too busy with the Mata, Trinuma is running an errand, and Axonn" She turned to face him at that moment "Axonn, you are to go to the island of Artidax ASAP and investigate about a strange sighting there: rumors say that a Makuta was taken there by two others and didn't return." The Toa made a highly detailed map using a very advanced form of water control and pinpointed every location detail.

"**Yes, at once sir!" **Axonn shouted as he ran out of the room, took his axe and prepared to jump into one of the teleporters in the base.

"**So. . . if I already chose a 'protegeé' and you have to chose one and Botar needs to chose another one. . . where the hell is Botar right now??" **He asked his commander in an annoyed voice before being cut off by another voice behind him.

"**Helryx, did you call for me? You know I have to be at the Barraki's execution to take them to the Pit!" **The enforcer of the Order, feared even by himself, asked the only one above his authority.

"Ah, Botar! Nice of you to join us, you see, we have a situation here: Brutaka's chosen the matoran he will train for 500 years, I already chose this little cute female over here, but you are the only one who hasn't done so, so we need you to chose for everyone to continue with their buisness" The Toa of Water answered the giants question while explaining her concern at the time being "Come on, don't be afraid. . . . . . . CHOOSE ONE ALREADY!!"

"**Hmmm. . . I'll pick that one"** Botar said, pointing to the farthest pod containing a matoran **"He has a strange sense of humor, I can feel it. . . besides, he's fighting off some of the amnesic gas unconsciously for some reason"**

"I will check on that personally; you are all now dismissed; be here tommorrow by the setting of the first sun in Metru Nui, we have some serious training to do. . . "

--

(Unknown location, 400 years later)

"Entry #86: I find myself treking through the jungle of an unknown island forgotten by the Great Spirit in a corner of our world, Master Botar has tasked me for the hundreth time to retrieve a rare golden stone crystal that he claims can only be found in this place; so far I've had to outsmart three Muakas, an Ashbear and a small troop of Brakas monkeys that tried to steal my equipment and I'm pretty sure that the temple described in my crudely drawn map is really close. Kalnur off."

--

(Daxia, screen room)

Botar watched as his "disciple" tried to cut his way through the jungle in Artakha towards the temple that served as a base for the Order there; IF he managed to get through the remaining rahi, a Turahk, and an Exo-Toa running in automatic inside the chamber that would hold his destiny. . . but that would only happen if he could survive.

"He becomes stronger every time he tries it, doesn't he?" Helryx asked Botar in a slightly amused fashion "This is the hundreth time I've seen you give him this task and he goes farther every time"

"**Yes, he's goten stronger over this 350 years, but he has never gotten a kio near the temple. Ever. And that is dissapointing after all that training"** Botar replied in an emotionless tone, still watching the efforts his underling made while trying to outrace a pack of Kavinika that looked like they could use a good meal. **"I heard that your apprentice has nearly reached the temple Helryx, or is it just a rumor?"**

"Yes, she is half a Kio from the entrance, but she won't be able to get in until Kalnur and Kyros get there" the Toa of water replied proudly "Do you know where Brutaka is, he's supposed to have been here about an hour ago"

"**Did someone mention my name?" **Asked the "brutal blade-wielding, lover of gardening" member of the Order as he entered the room where the three av-matoran were unknowingly being watched as they progressed **"I was just with the Tahtorak herds, it was quiet. . . fun"**

"Brutaka, how nice of you to join us; I hope that the report of a tahtorak in Metru Nui has nothing to do with you or your mask" Helryx told the blue and gold armored warrior "We were just discussing the progress of our future Toa towards the palace of Artakha; who do you think will get there first?"

--

(Artakha's Palace)

"Sooo. . . . three matoran are coming this way, it's been such a long time since I got a visit, let's see what they bring and why"

--

(1 hour later)

"Entry #87: I don't know where I am anymore, I'm sure I am still advancing towards the temple, but every half a bio I walk I feel like I start again half a bio back, it seems as if someone was testing my tracking skills. . . . . . . . I need to try something new out. Kalnur off."

--

(Palace entrance)

_'Why? Why can't I find an entrance into this tning? I see torches lit and hear voices coming from the windows, but there is no door whatsoever! There must be a way in! I WILL find a way in! It doesn't matter how much time it takes me Artakha, I WILL GET IN!!'_ Thought the small female matoran outside of the structure 'I know there is a hidden power there and I. WILL. GET. IT!!'

--

(Elsewhere)

"I. HATE. THIS. STUPID. PLACE! How the HELL am I supposed to find a FREAKIN' temple in the middle of this FRIGGIN' jungle!!" A matoran with claws vented his frustration against every bit of vegetation in it's way "I can't stand it!! I have to crush OR cut everything in here to take a step!"

--

(Inside the palace)

"I still can't understand why He wants me to check what it is that three matoran are doing in the middle of the jungle heading towards this place, it's not as if they're trying to invade the Suva or the Avohkii. . . . Or are they?" The meditative Toa of Fire pondered while he passed corridors and halls heading towards his quarters "It's as if he knew something was about to happen and didn't want me to know!"

(Video Con)

"I think your plan is going smoothly Helryx, but are you sure they're the right ones? Remember what happened to Lessovik's team, they were NOT ready and, well. . . died."

"Don't worry, I know that won't happen to them, they will fullfill their destiny and remain Toa, they will know and help future generations of Toa and maybe join us. . . ."

"Whatever you say Helryx, I will not oppose the will of the great spirit, but I will keep an eye on them, I think there's something going to happen, and it will affect us all"

--

(Palace entrance)

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Kalnur asked a Rahi-like matoran and a female of about his height "Master Botar told me this temple was deserted and that no one came here anymore!"

"Well Rahi-brain, it seems that this 'Botar' lied to you. . . but maybe not, Helryx told me the same thing!" The female matoran answered Kalnur "Were you all sent on a mission to retrieve a golden crystal?" "YES" was the reply she got "Well then, we should pursue this goal together!"

And as Kreya spoke this words, the ground shook, trembled and exploded, and a Turahk, a son of the Makuta , emerged from it, the Earth screaming with each one of his steps, and turned to face those three matoran that stood in it's way.

"A Turahk! What the hell is a Turahk doing in the middle of Artkha? This island was supposed to be free of anything related to a Makuta!" Kreya told the other two. "We cannot face a Turahk! Not even a Toa can face a Tuhrak alone!"

"Well, it's a good thing we are three against one, isn't it?" Kalnur replied. "We can fight this. . . . thing off! We just need to keep it too distracted to use it's power!" He said. "It's simple, come on!"

"UNITY" The Turahk spoke. "YOU MAY GO ON" It continued while a doorframe became visible right in font of the three travelers.

"Well, go figure THAT out!" Kreya said as they ventured into the unknown things that the temple held "I didn't know a Turahk could talk. . . . or be polite, for the matter. . . . . "

--

(Inside the Palace)

"Tarken, At last! We need to go to the lower level, some intruders have broken in and we don't know what the hell they'll try to do! They could be trying to steal the Avohkii or destroy the Suva! Hell, they could even be here to kidnapp Artakha!" The Toa of Lightning told his 'brother'. "We must stop them!"

"Likai, could you please calm down? I know you like bashing intruders, but we know they're here, they are 'special guests' for the Suva" The multicolored Toa of Fire answered. "But no one said that we could give them a little fright. . . or two" He added grinning evily.

"I like how you think, brother, we should test their dodging" Likai told him as they quickly ran down the steps to meet the future additions to the Team.

--

(Lower Level)

"What the hell were you thinking back there Kyros! You almost got us turned into rahi-bones on that hall!" Both Kalnur and Kreya shouted at their companion "You NEVER touch the glowing things, they're ALWAYS traps!"

"Great Beings! Get off my back for a second!" He replied "It's not as if I also triggered some kind of general alert in this place; besides, wasn't this supposed to be deserted?"

"I am afraid you DID activate an alarm little matoran, and now, you'll have to play 'Dodge the Fire & Lightning' with us, and you won't like it" Came the voice of to Tarken from a balcony above "Now you DODGE!"

The matoran could only think one thing: _"Oh Holy "_ before twin blasts of fire and lightning hit the ground inches away from their stahding places "Seek cover!" Yelled one of them and they scrambled for protection.

"I just love it when they try to escape, don't you?" Likai asked his frivoulously calculating partner -something that gave her chills, who heard of a fire trying to come up with a plan?- "They're just so funny to zap again and again!"

"Try to zap this, you gloating. . . Toa?" Kyros couldn't stop the momentum his body already had and slammed head-first into Likai's armored torax.

"Well, that was uncivilized but quiet effective, way to go Kyros!" Kalnur cheered at the now unconscious matoran on top of the now unconscious Toa of Lightning. "Now all we have to do is deal with the Toa of fire and. . . . wait a minute! Aren't Toa supposed to defend the matoran instead of trying to roast them?"

"You are right Kalnur" A stranger cloaked by shadows walked from a room ."Toa are meant to defend the matoran, not roast or zap them, am I wrong Tarken?" He asked the Toa of fire.

"No, sir! Artakha, sir!" The guardian replied "Toa are to defend matoran from dangers they can't face alone, sir!"

"Very well then, escort this matoran to the Suva, their destiny awaits them" Artakha ordered. "They will soon make a team worthy of legend. . . Great Beings, now I must find a chronicler for this!" The ruler said as he departed towards his chambers.

"As you wish" Tarken replied. "Follow us to the Suva" He ordered the matoran.

After many twists, turns, halls, corridors and an hilarious situation concerning Likai and an Exo-Toa, all five beings arrived at the Toa Suva inside Artakha's palace.

"That's the golden crystal Master Botar asked me to retrieve!" Kalnur said as he broke off the group and ran towards the crystal suspended in the middle of the camber. "Finally I will. . . . "

But at the moment his hand touched the crystal, a light bright as Mata Nui's bathed the whole chamber in it, and when the light finally faded after what seemed like hours, the only sound were three voices that said in unison.

"For the Great Spirit! We are Toa" The three ex- matoran said.

--

_So, what do you think about it? Please review so I can make it better. Good bye._

_Will you join the fight for Mata Nui?_

Also:

Kalnur: me, Kalathar-Nui on Deviantart

Kyros: my friend Drago-Flame on Deviantart

Kreya: a mix of many girls I know, no one in particular (yet)

Tarken: my frien John

Likai: my friend Rika-Wawa on Deviantart

Botar, Axonn, Brutaka, Helryx, Artakha, and everyone else who has appeared in a Bionicle book are from LEGO, so ask them who thy're based on.


	2. Like a Rolling Stone

_Well, now it has been a not-so-long while since I published a story; well, I hoped you liked last chapter, it was sort of an indroduction, the real mayhem starts in this one._

_-'Thoughts'-_

**-"Titan speaking"-**

-"Toa speaking"-

-"Others speaking"-

"How does it feel, to be on your own, like a complete unknown, like a rolling stone?"-Bob Dylan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Toa Suva, Artakha)

"Wait a minute" Tarken said. "Weren't you supposed to be Av-matoran?" He spoke as he turned to see the three new Toa and their weird color amalgamations that were definitely not gold and white "Because believe me, I know Toa of light aren't red, black, silver or blue; and you're starting to look like intruders and not brothers" He added as he readied his trident and multi-barreled blaster.

"Yeah, you seem like you could use an interrogation" Likai added as she loaded her crossbow and readied her sword "I've got a few tricks that will definitely 'shock' you"

"Wait a minute now! What the hell are you two talking about? We ARE brothers-in-arms now!" Kreya replied as she franatically searched the storage caché for a weapon of some kind to defend herself from the possibly-coming attacks. "You saw it yourselves right now! WE. ARE. TOA." She added as she finally found a dualblade to channel whatever power she had.

"She's right! We just became Toa with that strange light! What IS wrong with you?" Kyros added as he prepared to fight with his -now huge- claws and his tail. "You can attack us only if you wish for a fight to happen, 'brothers'" He added with a slight tone of mockery towards the elder Toa.

(A/N: -If you're wondering about Kalnur, he's just there feeling something's wrong and wondering why his armor is changing color every minute or so-)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Daxia screenroom, minutes earlier)

"**So, who do you think will lead the team, Botar?"** Brutaka asked his protean companion and "superior". **"Kyros or Kalnur? Because I think that both of them could make a good job, and I would be fine with either of them as team leader and I don't want to keep talking but my mouth keeps doing it and..."**

"Brutaka, shut your mouth! Now! We need to pay attention to what's happening now, every plan has a flaw, and we have to spot this'" Helryx ordered his subordinate as the screen went shiny white from the crystal's light; but as the blinding light dissipated and the three members were able to see the new Toa, they ran way from the room and into the pods; disaster had to be averted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Artakha's Suva, just where we left)

"You know sis, I think we should teach this fakes why it is a bad idea to play with fire. . . or lightning for the matter" Tarken told Likai as he ran and jumped in circles around the three newcomers while he shot fireballs randomly at them. "They do need to learn to dodge now that they're 'Toa', shouldn't they?"

"Agreed brother, we cannot let intruders go into the palace unchecked, what if they try to steal weapons, masks or power from us?" Likai added her usually overconfident tone, something that normally got her in and out of trouble, with a threat made of many volts of electricity; her usual method of sying 'Hi' to strangers. "You are about to be inmovilized, put into stasis, and shipped to Daxia for interrogation"

Suddenly, a barrier made of water, the height of the room itself, exploded out of nowhere, protecting the three new Toa, the 'unexpected' Toa of water that created it and the two titans that came along.

"I don't think you should do that Tarken" Helryx stated as calmly as she could. "These three are real Toa, something just went awry in the process, that's all"

"Well of course, how dumb of us, we should have left them wander here" Likai answered with her rarely seen sarcasm "Why don't you go flood something, Bluey?"

"THAT'S IT SPARKY! YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET A LARGE DOSE OF ASS-WHUPIN' AS SOON AS I CHECK ON. . . " But Helryx was cut short by someone else's screams, screams from someone who had discovered what exactly was wrong in the room: him.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Kalnur's shout could have woken even a Bohrok a Mio away "SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!!"

It all happened too fast for anyone to react; one moment they were all looking at the screaming Toa with looks of fear or puzzlement, and the next one there was a hole where there used to be a wall, rubble was everywhere and elemental darkness was slowly fading so that they could see this.

In the distance, the screams could still be heard growing fainter and fainter, and a little path that had been blasted through the jungle was the only trail the missing Toa left in his wake.

_'We have to act now; either that or we're screwed'_ Helryx thought as she assesed the odds of five Toa (water, lightning, fire, darkness and magnetism) and two Titans with teleporting powers against a single Toa of twilight half-crazed by his powers, at least for now. "Ok, we will pair up and follow the path our brother left; Tarken, you will go with Brutaka here and try to cut his path: slow him down using EVERYTHING you have, we will tend his health later" Then, she turned to face Likai. "Likai, you and Kreya will follow the path he leaves; track him down and if you can, make sure he doesn't leave the island" Finally, she turned to Kyros and Botar "Kyros, you, Botar and I will be the striking force in this; the moment Brutaka and Tarken manage to slow Kalnur down, Botar will take us to his location; hold back as little as possible, because he'll do the same, even if he doesn't want to"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Meanwhile, in Kalnur's mind)

_'What the hell? Where am I? What is this? Why am I rampaging through an island that I barely know?' _He pondered as he saw what happened as if from someone else's point of view.

_'Oh, goody good! I feared you wouldn't wake up in time to see this'_ A voice said in a sneering tone as a faint dark outline appeared on Kalnur and took his shape, but it's color was diferent; instead of the white-and-gold design he had, this new "being" had a black-and-silver pattern. _'You should see what's about to happen "brother", we are on a colission course with Destral; we just need to raze this place before that'_

_'What the hell do you mean with "we", stranger? I don't know why you're here or why I'm out of my body, but you seem to know; talk or else!'_ Kalnur replied as he readied a sphere of light in his right hand. . . only to find that the stranger doing the same.

_'You're threatening ME? Please! I'm you and you're me!'_ The "vezon" replied. _'You still haven't figured it out, have you?'_ And then he laughed; a long hollow sound, but laughter nonetheless. _'We are a Toa of twilight, right now, our body is struggling to take a side, and while we're outside it, it will just drive itself by instinct; I'll see you inside'_ And with those words, it disappeared inside the body once more, which in turn took a silver and black coloring.

_'You'll take my body over my dead. . . oh, what the hell! Let's rumble!'_ And he re-entered his body to take it over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Brutaka and Tarken)

"**I finally have the chance to beat, smash and/or blow up something without restriction and I end up being paired with a 'cold fire'!"** Brutaka vented his frustration as he used his Olmak to open a gate that could take them to the end of the new path. **"I don't like this, I don't even want it, but here's what were gona do flamy: I'm going to use everything I can think of, and if he still stands after that, I'll let you try to take what's left of him, agreed?"**

"If you think we should do that instead of attacking him from different sides the moment we see him so that he won't be able to take us out that easily, fine, but I think we should follow my plan, after all, I thought about it" Tarken replied es he calmly checked that his trident was well sharpened and his cannons unblocked "What are we waiting for Brutaka? We should stop him, don't you think?"

-And with that they stepped through the gate and found themselves upon the strangest of sights.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Likai and Kreya)

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do: we'll use a Kakama to get to wherever this guy's in and hopefully, Tarken and that giant guy will have him down, if not, we will attack him head-first; I don't know what your element is, but shoot him with it as we go" Likai told her obligatory partner as they trekked throught the jungle path. "Any objections newbie?"

"Yeah Sparky, I've got objections" Kreya answered as he gathered spheres of what turned out to be elemental shadow in her hands. "One: his name's Kalnur, and the giant's is Brutaka. Two: my element is shadow and we don't have a Kakama. And last: I don't think those eyes belong to anyone in the group." She added as she pointed to the trees on the side where three pairs of eyes watched them with hate.

"Oh, well" Likai answared as she took out her sword. "Let's go and say hi"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Kalnur)

-There is a large landscape that makes up Kalnur's mind, and it changes each time you see it; right now, it's mainly a large swamp that evolves into a gigantic plain, but don't be deceived by it's looks, a mind is as complex as a labrynth inside a labrynth inside a labrynth-

_'I see that you had the guts to come, Kalnur, I like it. . . plus, I'm getting bored and you'll make a fine entertainment'_ The vezon stated as if he always did that. _'After all, I know you and you know me, even if you think you don't'_

_'Oh, I'm glad I could liven up your day, it's a pleasure for me_' Kalnur replied as he readied his newfound cannon in his arm. '_You know, I always imagined how my mind looked like and you know what? I like the "I'll kick your ass setting", it's perfect for ending this'_

_'Oh goody good!'_ The vezon did the same. _'Bring it on pansy!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Keya and Likai)

-The two Toa are facing a small pack of shallow cats that have gonee wild with the recent disturbance caused by our Toa-

"It bit me!" Likai screamed at Kreya as she kicked the second cat. "That son of a bitch bit me!" And she turned towards the remaining cat -who right now started thinking it would be a good idea to run-. "You, my little friend, are about to get a foot shoved up your animal butt so hard it will look like I'm wearing a boot made of you!"

-About five minutes later, the Toa continued their path followed by two sleek-looking cats and a very sore one; their destination: a crazed Toa about a Kio away-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Brutaka and Tarken)

"**Is he really?"**

"Yes"

"**And is that a?"**

"Yeah"

"**That long?"**

"I've seen bigger ones"

"**Should we try to stop him?"**

"Let's wait, if he spots us, we attack"

"**Sounds like a plan"**

"Wait a minute, is he looking at us?"

"**I think so"**

"We should strike about now, ahouldn't we?"

"**Be my guest"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Kyros, Botar and Helryx)

-As they watch the jungle for any signs, the group suddenly spots a humoungus rising cloud of dust and vegetation just below of a thunderstorm-

"Um. . . Helryx? Isn't that our call to move?" Kyros asked the eldest Toa of the mission. "Because I recall big, explosion-created dust clouds are signs of battle"

"If you keep using that little smart mouth of yours Kyros, I'll make sure you can't use it for a day or two" Then she turned to his companion. "Botar, take us to the battlefield. Now!"

"**Right away. For the new travelers, you might experience a slight sense of nausea and disorientation for some seconds, after that, we'll fight for our brother against our brother, thank you."**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Kalnur's mind -again-)

_'That bastard!'_ Kalnur exclaimed as he looked at the new gash in his armor, a hit far too close to be comfortable, and began shooting his blaster in a cover fire and took out his spear. _'I just need to hit him once! It's all I need and he knows it!'_

_'Yes, I know it, you know it, we all know it_' The double answered as he took out his own darkened spear. '_But the question is: do you know how to endure impalement?'_

-And Kalnur suddenly felt a gaping emptiness in his torax, but there was only a sound he could utter was one that expressed the opposite of the situation: laughter. That's right, he laughed as hard as he could, after all, he had just figured everything out-

-But outside, his body had begun cutting things randomly, but it had also spotted Brutaka and Tarken, and the fight with the rescue mission members had begun-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Outside with the whole team)

"Brutaka, hit him now!" Helryx shouted as she created a rapidly growing water vortex to shoot at the target. They had very little shots left, Tarken and Likai had used up nearly all their elemental energy and weapons, Lune was the only cat still conscious enough to attack, Kreya and Kyros were barely holding their ground, and Botar had to move constantly to avoid being hit.

"**I can't do it Helryx! He's just too random to target or hit!"** The giant said as he prepared to use his Olmak to send the color-changing Toa into another dimension until he calmed down. **"We need to send him away!"**

-But before anything could be done, twin burts of light and shadow were fired in opposite directions, effectively blinding or cloaking the group in shadow, and a clear voice spoke from the crater made in the battle-

"There will be no need for that Brutaka, we are no longer a threat for you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(In Kalnur's mind, just where we left)

_'He , he. . . ah, that was fun!'_ Kalnur said as he calmly broke the protourding tip of his double's spear and took it out like nothing had happened. _'I mean, you almost got me there!'_

_'What? What's happening? I drove a spear through your chest! You should be dead! You MUST be dead!!'_ The double yelled as he backed away from his very alive foe. '_Get away from me!_'

_'Once you told me that I didn't understand; you were right, I didn't understand, but now I do, and you know what is there to understand?'_ Kalnur answered as he watched his double fading away. _'That the power is within me, and you're feeling the effects right now'_

_'You may have won, "brother", but remember this'_ The double said his last words in a threatening way. _'You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villian'_

-With that, Kalnur regained control of his body, but the struggle had been too much, and his armor was a strangely appropiate combination of black, white, silver and dark gold, with a spear nearly twice as big as him in his back and a Mydak Skyblaster in his left arm-

"There will be no need for that Brutaka, we are no longer a threat for you"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, that's definitely. . . something, I don't know what, but something; so well, what do you think about it? I need reviews to make it better, damn you people! -just joking-_

_In case you noticed: yes, the fight in Kalnur's mind is inspired by Ichigo's battle with his inner hollow, and yes, the double's last words are from the new Batman film. _


	3. Filling Space

_Well, these are getting less frecuent; unfortunately, I already started school, so don't get used to it; anyways, since I still don't know what new problem to come up with, I'm writing a filler chapter of many small stories. Enjoy!_

_A note though:__ this is a filler chapter, it won't affect the story drastically, but sometimes the story will need explaining, so anything new and filler-y I can think of will be updated here; in Lewa's words: this chapter will be growing ever-quick._

Kalnur's story:

"I got my mind set on you"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Toa complex, Artakha)

_'I wonder what's on today's menu?'_ A certain Toa of twilight asked himself as he walked towards the kitchen. '_I really like that bulaberry thing that the chronicler can make, it's helpful for my negative side'_

_'I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU! THEN I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE TO'_ The vezon was cut short by a mental flare.

_'Shut up or I won't give you pancackes today'_ Kalnur responded with a monotone voice.

_'Uhhh. . . pancackes!'_ And that ended the double's angry outburst for the moment.

_'Sheesh, you need to control your mood swings. . . I still can't believe you're part of me. . . or that you nearly destroyed us'_ His small train of thought was interrupted as he noticed where he was. _'Oh, great, there's Tarken and Likai! And there's still some thingy left!'_

"Ah great, now the fun-guys have arrived!" Kyros said as he walked towards his brother. "What new plans of mischief and mayhem have we planned today brother?" He added in something less than a whisper to avoid meddling ears.

"Well my anthropomorfic friend, 'we' have a new trick with a strange fuit I found wandering the island" The Toa replied as he surveyed the buffet table. "It's red and spherical, so I -uh, they have madu!- can sneak it in Kreya's food without problem and see what happens, but I think I'll wait to do that, today I feast!" He added as he reached out for one of the clusters of hanging madu fruits.

"I must say that the fruit looked too girly and stuff, but hey, what's the worst think that could happen?" He added as his hand finally grasped one of the exploding fruits. "It's not like she'll" Someone shouted 'hey!' in the distance. "be following me all day for eating it" Another 'Hey!' was heard this time.

"Um. . . dude?" Kyros said with a tone that may as well say 'you are gonna get killed by someone'. "I think you should take at where your hand is"

This finally got the Toa's attention, and he turned his head to see what caused the problem. . . oh, the horror of knowing you have to run or die where you stand; his thoughts? _'Shit. . . '._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(About ten seconds later in the sky)

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG!!" She yelled as she beat her wings to gain more distance over the escaping Toa. "I'LL CUT THAT HAND OF YOURS, YOU HEARD ME? YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE TOA BONES!!"

"But. . . but. . . it wasn't our fault!" He answered as he urged his jetpacks to go faster. "We didn't know you were there, I swear it!"

"Yeah right! And I'm the queen of the Visorak!" She replied sarcastically. "You did it on purpose and you know it!!"

_'She does have a point there, we did it on purpouse. . . well, at least the squeezing'_ The double caged in his mind replied. _'But it was worth it, wasn't it?'_

_'Shut up, I'm trying to keep us alive here!'_ He said as he dodged or dispelled the shadow blasts hurled at him. _'Besides, you're the one who made me do it!'_

--,-- (Flashback)

_He turned his head to see what caused the problem. . . oh, the horror of knowing you have to run or die where you stand; his thoughts? 'Shit. . . '_

_Kreya had been the one trying to get his attention with angry screams; why? Well, you see, Kalnur's hand didn't grab one of the fruits like he intended to, but rather one of her well, you guessed: boobs. Really bad. And it got worse by the second._

"_What the HELL do you think you're doing?" She asked as a tick appeared in her eye and she spread her wings. "You have three seconds to explain that squeeze you little bastard!"_

"_I think I should be going now" He answered as he made a flare in the middle of the room and took to the skies of the island. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

(End Flashback)

"I think I lost her, but I should try to" 'Bamf' went the Toa as he smashed against a pillar of ice that had appeared out of thin air. "What the?"

"You! Creature of evil, what are you doing in this secret place? Talk or die!" Said a small white figure with four wings and a Rau. "A creature such as you mustn't be here, even if you wear an Avokhii"

"First off: we are one and two at the same time; next: we are a TOA, we reside in this island and last: who do you think you are to attack me like that?"

"Who am I? I am a warrior of justice, and I think you're lying, but you do look like a Toa, so you are lucky for another day" She said as she took out one of her swords. "I will nonetheless escort you to Voya Nui check if that's true with Axonn"

"I assure you, that isn't necessary; now, we must leave or risk being caught by her; good day to you. . . " He paused as he took time to think about introductions and greetings and avoiding certain doom. "I'm sorry for being rude, my name is Kalnur; what's your's?" He asked as he scanned his surroundings for any sign of Kreya.

"My name is Vakuri, and I'm a warrior for justice since HE returned me to my senses" She answered as she spread her wings. "Now, tell me where is the palace of Artakha is, since I'm not taking you to Axonn, I need to see him"

"Well, you see, that may be a problem for two reasons: one, I'm one of the five Toa in the island, and you don't look too friendly; and two, I'm currently trying to avoid getting mauled by my companion, so I can take you as far as the outer gate" He replied as he checked the fuel level in his jetpack. "But if you want me to guide you, it must be NOW"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere" Kreya said as she seemingly appeared out of thin air. "I'm sorry Vakuri, but my brother here is an unavailable guide for the moment, but this matoran offered to take you to Artakha" She added as she began dragging the panicking Toa by the collar in a comical fashion. "You on the other hand won't be so lucky"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Later that night in the common room)

"So you also ran into the weird fruit tree, found out what it does AND won't tell Kalnur about it just to see how it unfolds?" Tarken said as he mentally imagined and planned what would happen. "You know you should tell other people about that stuff; how would I have a camera ready?"

"You're right, how selfish of me not to share this information" Kyros answered feigning seriousness. . . for about three seconds before he burst out laughing. "It is my duty as a Toa to avoid boredom within our team and make sure that everyone has his share!"

The two Toa being spoke of chose that moment to walk into the room. . . or at least Kreya did; Kalnur dragged himself through the floor, barely holding on to some parts that didn't belong to his basic armor (which were only scratched here or there), and barely managed to stand up to his knees and sigh.

"What did you DO with him?" Tarken asked as real concern for his brother arised in the rest of the group. "I really mean it, he looks like he was in the middle of a kikanalo stampede, mauled by a muaka and then chewed up by The Mountain!"

"Nah, don't worry about him, only the muaka thing happened, the rest was. . . well, I. . . and he. . . but. . . " The Toa blushed at the loss of words to explain EXACTLY what had happened since his capture (about noon) and the moment they had entered the room (the title says night). "I. . . "

"She threw me off a cliff, nearly drowned me twice and scattered the rest of my armor in the island; Likai, can I borrow Lune tomorrow?" The Toa interrupted his sister's attempt to explain herself. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go to my room, I'm beaten. . . literally"

As he limped past the rest of the group, only Tarken, attentive and controled as he was, noticed two nearly unimportant things, the first being that his limping was less real that when he entered the room, he looked like he had healed or something; and the second was that he gave Kreya a half-glare half-'you-owe-me-one' look that made her stop in shock.

_'I know you're there and that you can hear me'_ Kalnur said in his mind. _'We need to figure payback'_

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kyros' Story:

"Training Day"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I woke up early, I sharpened my claws, I went hunting things and did everything else I do every day" Kyros said as he held his ground against the many traps lying in the courtyard. "How the HELL did I end up here?"

--,-- (Flashback)

"_Ok, listen everyone! Today we will have an all out training drill!" Artakha's voice rebounded off the walls through the speakers. "We have a new program for you, but first you'll come to the weapons hall"_

"_Oh Mata Nui, what are they thinking now?" Tarken asked Kyros as he lifted himself from his meditative position. "Last time they said that, we passed from normal dummies to iron controling dummies"_

"_Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that it will be something like Makuta looking dummies" Kyros answered in his usual tone of mayhem. "Besides, we have everything we need, weapons for you, things to keep claws sharp for me and so on"_

"_Well, not all of us have evrything brother" Tarken said as he glanced over at Kalnur; the Toa of twilight had been sullen since The accident a few days ago, and the lack of some of his armor and weapons didn't do anything to help it. "I think someone should talk to him, he's getting darker every day" He added as the Toa's armor went a shade darker than before and he proceded to the room._

"_Don't worry, he's just making that to make her feel bad" Kyros said dismisively. "He'll be okay soon enough, they never call us to the weapons hall before training"_

_(In the hall)_

"_Well, now that everyone is here" Artakha's holographic projection said. "We have news for you: we got you a private combat trainer, you should be nice to her. . . she won't be too nice to you" The image disappeared as a figure stepped out of the shadows._

"_YOU!" Kalnur had jumped right from the group and before anyone knew it, he had the trainer's throat in his left hand and a sphere of searing light in the other. "This is your fault, what are you still doing here?"_

"_Well, as you may remember, I had asked you to take me to Artakha for a reason" Vakuri answered as she broke free from the Toa's grasp. "Now, get back with the rest or go through that door" She continued as she pointed towards the armory. "The choice is yours"_

"_I'd rather leave this place" He answered as he walked away from the group. "I'll see you later"_

"_Well, now that he's gone" Vakuri told the rest of the group. "You are going to have a 'unique' training session"_

(End Flashback)

"Well, I'll have to make the best out of this, and you " He said pointing to the Exo-Toa that had popped out from nowhere. "are going to know a thing or two about fighting a living magnet"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(On the other side of the yard)

"Okay this is getting worse by the minute" Tarken said as another Exo-Toa -presumably modified- grew bigger as it absorbed his fireball. "Think, Tarken! Think! How do I stop something that WILL take anything I can hurl at it?"

And the inspiration struck the Toa of fire at the same time as the robot's claw did; as he rolled through the floor to avoid the full force of the impact, he did what most battleworn Toa would call ''being a sissy": he ran for help.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Back with Kyros)

The Toa quickly put his plan into action; he used his power over magnetism tu hurl himself towards the nearest robot, where he used his already sharp claws in tandem with his power to tear a hole through the thing's armor and tear out the machine's power source, effectively taking care of it.

Using the momentum of flinging himself away from the Exo-Toa and with some help from his wings, Kyros dived like a bullet towards the next foe, this time he chose his tail to do the job; after stabbing the robot repeatedly, he deemed it a good job and proceeded to the next one.

This one had already shot his rocket at him, and while it tried to reload, Kyros flew up to him and shot a concentrated ball of elemental power at the robot; the effect was somehow reminescent of a little black hole going through it's torax. (A/N: something like the Art of the Piercing Void from Ninja Gaiden 2)

The fourth Exo-Toa proved to be a trickier, hurling it's rocket while moving in to swat the Toa; what it hadn't planned was being hurled in front of it's own rocket by the Toa's power or being subsecuuently blowed up. (A/N: yeah, that kind of stuff tends to happen here.)

Getting bored, Kyros hijacked the fifth robot and used all it's weaponry to beat the sixth one to scrap metal, and then chose to rip off it's arms, hurl the claw through the machine's chest, fire the rocket and hit whatever survived with the remaining arm.

The last robot had done nothing throughout the battle, just standing there as if waiting for it's turn; when it finally came, the Toa had decided to go all physycal with the mayhem, and used it's talons, claws, feet, tail and whatever other sharp or pointy things he had to shred the machine to ribbons of steel.

"Well, what did I tell you?" Kyros said as he overlooked the small scrapyard he had just created. "Being a living magnet rules and destroying seven Exo-Toa is fun!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion to his left drew his attention, and as the dust cleared and metal rained down, a familiar voice spoke. _"You missed one Kyros, that only makes it six for you"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With the other three Toa)

"Well that was something eventful and eye-opening, don't you think so Likai?" Kreya said as she wiped the last scrap of Exo-Toa alloy from her shoulder. "We didn't fight robots that forced us to work together in complete sinc last time"

"That just goes on to tell us we may need each others help and that teamwork is the most important thing on the world and bla bla bla" Likai answered sarcastically. "I hate it when they try to make us realize mushy stuff with deathbringing machines"

"Yeah, they used to do that with some kind of speech or something, the robot stuff is new" Tarken added with a smile. "I wonder where's Vakuri, or Kalnur or Kyros for the matter"

"Did someone mention my name?" Vakuri said as she swooped down from the sky. "I'm sure I heard someone say my name. Anyway, I'm impressed with your performance here; the last team got their asses half kicked before they helped each other" She calmly picked up one of the scraps, examined it and then threw it away. "Has any of you seen Kyros?"

"Right here, why?" The Toa answered as he leaped using his reptilian legs. "I just kicked the butt of seven Exo-Toa all by myself" He added proudly as he pointed towards the pile of scrap.

"_Six Kyros, the one you stabbed with your tail was still trying to get you"_ Kalnur said as he jumped down from the pile. _"You should have stabbed it more"_

"Kalnur? What are you doing here? I thought you had left for the armory!" Kreya said in a surprised tone as she examined the Toa. "And what's with the new look? The older armor wasn't good enough for you?"

"_Well, that's exactly why I left, I needed new armor, new weapons and I got an important mission"_ He said as he walked up ti her. _"To get THIS" He added as he showed a blood-red gem embeded in his left gauntlet._

"And what the hell is that?" Kyros asked as he looked at the pulsing gem. "I mean, what kind of mission is to send someone for a ruby?"

"_The one that lets me smash stuff"_ He answered. _"Now come with me brother, we need to talk about payback"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, that's all for now, I hope you're satisfied with it and I'll deal with updating later._

_Also, if you want to know what happened between the two Toa in the first story, tell me about it and maybe I'll write it someday._

_R&R_


	4. Great Mission Pt 1

_Man, I finally got an idea for a chapter, I only hope I can finish it before I start exams!_

_Disclaimer: how many times do you need to hear it? I. DON'T. OWN. BIONICLE!_

"Take a stand, hold your land"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay team, gather 'round!" Vakuri said as she appeared in the hall. "You have a special mission the Order wants done. Quick and no questions asked. You could call it real life training"

"Yeah right! You mean training like the Exo-Toa exercise or like the klakk thing?" An angry Kyros replied as he remembered the Klakk Incident. "What will it be this time, infiltrating Destral? Odina? Metru Nui perhaps?"

"Actually it's the Tren Krom Peninsula with a side trip to Daxia, but yeah, pretty much" Vakuri answered as she took out a scroll detailing the mission. "According to this letter, your mission is to reach the Tren Krom Peninsula, infiltrate the fortress of Makuta Gorast and retrieve a strange sphere she has taken; also" Vakuri paused a moment to catch her breath. "If you happen to find a matoran named Krakua, you are to give him a mark -whatever that is- it also mentions that they're sending two especialists"

"Well, that makes things clearer" Kalnur said with sarcasm. "We only need to steal something from a Makuta!"

"So what?" Kreya retorted. "It's not as if we're helpless little matoran anymore -no offense chronicler- we can take anything on!"

"Enough jabbering! You'll make my ears bleed!" Vakuri shouted in the middle of the argument. "You!" She pointed at Kalnur. "Drop it off or the gem won't work that well. And you!" She pointed at Kreya. "You've been cranky at him ever since that accident, so shut it!"

An annoyed grunt was both Toa's only answer, but the fight was forgotten the moment Artakha made an entrance in the room. (A/N: Yeah, that's right, these Toa know Artakha personally; beat that Greg!)

"Okay, stop it! Now!" The ruler said as he took out a key. "I doubt any of you will change your arsenal for this mission, so I'll only introduce your mission partners" He added as he opened a locked door.

"Hello everyone, besides Vakuri, I'm the new addition" A Toa said as he stepped out of the guest room. "Nice to meet a new team"

"And who are you, if we may ask?" Kalnur spoke the question everyone was asking.

"Why, I forgot!" The Toa answered in what seemed to be a surprised tone. "I'm a Toa of Air; my name is Nidhiki" (A/N: Le Gasp!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sooo. . . . you're a Toa of Air?" Kalnur asked skeptically.

"That's right!" Nidhiki replied.

"With red armor? And claws" Kreya added.

"Nah, the claws aren't natural, and the armor is just for the mission; it's a special camo armor" The Toa explained.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. . . . . . _'nutjob_'. . . " Kalnur said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Meanwhile, in the Tren Krom Peninsula)

"Tell me exactly what you were thinking" Makuta Gorast said as she gave a sickeningly sweet smile to the group of Boggarak and Rahkshi standing in front of her. "Because I remember telling you explicitely to get those spheres without being seen! And I also said NO CASUALITIES!"

"Jkjsji kjsjiksj kjsji ijkjsji kjsijsij jsjsijk kjskjsi! Kskjsisij kjjkksjksisi jjkssi! (Translation: B-but it w-wasn't our fault! T-that m-matoran managed to s-spot us somehow!)" One of the Boggarak answered. "Jsksjkskji kjksjsjijii jskjksiskiii kjsjsjiijks! (Translation: Please let us go back to kill him!)"

"It's too late for that now. WAY TOO LATE MAGGOTS!" She yelled as she used her power over plasma to incinerate the whole group. "And that's why you don't anger Makuta Gorast"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Somewhere at sea)

"Here, these are scrolls containing the details of our mission" Nidhiki said as he floated said scrolls to the hands of each member. "We will touch shore right besides the Acid Falls, from there we will advance through the shoreline up to the village in the mountain, there we will rest, restock and infiltrate Gorast's fortress"

"And what happens after that?" Tarken asked.

"We'll split in two groups" Answered Vakuri as she stepped up. "Kalnur, Likai, you and I will silence any guards; Nidhiki, Kyros and Kreya will go for the sphere, we will meet back at the Falls if nothing goes wrong"

"And we all know that missions always go exactly as planned" Likai replied in a monotnous voice. "Nothing EVER goes wrong!" She fumed a bit. "So what's the backup plan?"

"Oh, it's rather simple: we tear everything down, get the sphere and hope to survive this with only a scratch or two" Toa Nidhiki replied as if he had done it a hundred times. "We will try to be as subtle and quiet in the meantime"

"So, why did we get arranged in these teams?" Kyros asked puzzled. "Why don't we simply go as one big unit"

"Ah, mon ami! That's exactly the point" Tarken answered the question unexpectedly. "Kalnur controls shadows, so he can keep the team under cover, Likai is fast and can paralyze anything that moves with her power -believe me, I know first hand- Vakuri can absorb the air around something to stop sound or flash-freeze it, and I can do pretty destructive things" He took a pause, caught his breath and proceeded. "On the other hand, you can tear annything in there to pieces and handle anything they can throw -literally- at you, Kreya can cover all of you in darkness and handle almost everything a Makua has, and Nidhiki is your infiltration specialist"

"Ok, now that everything's clear, I have only one question" Nidhiki said as he turned to face Tarken. "Where did you learn chutespeak?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Same time, Gorast's fortress)

"And?" Makuta Gorast asked one of her inferiors with an annoyed tone. "What else happened?"

"kjksjisj kjsjksjs kisjkjsijksiiij kijsjii ijkksj iksj ksisjkisi is j sksi j sisj skisi kjksi (Translation: One of the matoran spotted the team and sent a message to someone unknown)" The off-colored visorak answered as it cowered in fear. "kjskji jsk j isjksjis kj sijskj(There is an unknown boat approaching, though)"

"Very well, little visorak, it's your lucky day" Gorast said as she waved her hand dismissively "I have already killed enough minions today, you get to live another day"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(In the Acid Falls)

"Ok, we are all ready and set to go, you know what to do" Vakuri said with a serious tone. "Let's try to do this as quick and without noise"

"See you soon, and try not to get in trouble" Nidhiki said as cheerful as ever. "We don't want to save you more than it's needed"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Half an hour later, inside Gorast's castle)

"Shut up, they're going to hear us!" Tarken said angrily as his squad seemed to hit EVERY FREAKIN' THING in the fortress. "Can't you stay quiet?"

"No, we can't; in fact, I'm about to make a lot of noise" Kalnur answered as he took out his sword and Likai did the same. "We are about to be uncovered"

"What do you think this is? A game?" Tarken said as he grabbed the Toa of twilight and slammed him against the wall. "Are you planning to betray us?"

"I think you misunderstood me. I don't think this is a game" Kalnur replied as he used the merest fraction of his power to fire at the ceiling of the room they were in. "And they don't think so either" He added as he pointed to a dozen Rahkshi that had been lurking in the shadows.

"Well" Likai said as she took a step forward. "We should go and say hi"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With the other squad)

"So, do you like him?" Nidhiki asked Kreya as if their team was in a field trip. "You looked disappointed when I announced the squads. . . " He added as he created a vaccum around a guard and knocked him out from the lack of air.

"We are on the middle of a mission!" Kreya hissed back as she blinded another guard and threw him off a cliff. "How can you ask that kind of things?"

"It helps to relieve my stress" He answered as he unlimbered his scythe. "Now, this is the part where we stop skulking around and get to kick things"

"Ah, just the way I like it, and not a moment too late!" Kyros said as he stepped out of their cloak of shadows and started felling Visorak and Rahkshi while shouting something like 'Run, piggies, run!'.

"Should I take you evading my question as a yes?"

"Shut up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Back with the others)

"There are four of us, about three dozens of you and another three hundred more sprawled in the floor" Tarken said as he talked to the rahkshi. "Do YOU really want to keep fighting?" He added as he tried to avoid cooking more kraata; those things smelled like a zivon's behind.

The rahkshi in question assesed his odds: these three Toa and the one that looked like one but obviously wasn't had taken on three hundred of them without breaking a sweat, even Makuta Gorast couldn't hold that record; and the worst of all: there was a Toa of light! . . . A. FREAKIN'. TOA. OF. LIGHT!!

Likai watched as all the rahkshi dropped their staffs and backed away to let them through, trying as hard as possible not to show their obvious terror at the small squad.

But even as one of them tried to send a telepathic message to squads further ahead and another one to Makuta Gorast in her chambers, Tarken's Faxonn copied said kraata's ability and the Toa of flame incinerated the armor and worm in seconds.

But when they entered the next chamber, the floor collapsed upon itself and sent every Toa and "matoran" in a different direction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Nidhiki)

"Satisfied with the claw sharpening or should we lure some more guards?" Nidhiki asked as he tried his best to avoid steping in a visorak's leg or the remains of what he hoped was a kraata. "We can safely say that our trip here won't go unnoticed"

"Who cares about that? We came here to get this thing" Kyros said as he picked up the metal sphere with his claws and stored it in his pack. "We're here, we did that. Now let's get the others and get out of here"

But even before the last word left his mouth, the floor beneath them disappeared and each Toa fell in a different direction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Gorast's throne room)

"Now little Toa" Gorast said as she left her seat and took for the dungeon. "Let's play a little game"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, that's the end of the first part of this mission, I'll try to hurry up with part 2; also, here's some things that'll happen in part 2:_

_-Alliances will shatter and enemities will be forged._

_-Shattering truths are revealed._

_-Destinies revealed._

_-Cubes._


	5. GM Pt 2: Paths & Mayhem

_Well, now with part 2 of the Great Mission._

_Turaga speaking_

"In swamps of evil lies"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Tarken's path)

My squad fell through a floor that had become intangible one second and solidified at the next one; I used my power over fire to light whatever place I had fallen into and unfolded the wings I was given for this mission to glide safely to the floor below.

I had fallen into some kind of hall with only three torches to light its vast dimensions; I couldn't see signs of the others, so I ventured through a door into a hallway, and was greeted by visorak webs the size of a tatohrak. "This can't be good" I said to no one in particular. . .

. . . And my answer was a thousand clicking noises coming from every side as a thousand red eyes opened from their slumber; it seems like I've landed right in the middle of Gorast's visorak pens.

As the rows and rows of visorak moved in to take their meal/entertainment/pet project into confinement, they noticed the soft -and increasing- glow that came from my arm cannon, and, mustering the most cruel and sadistic smile I could think of, I turned to face them. "I hope you have eaten well, because if you TRY to touch me, your next meal will be in Karzhani" I said in a barely audible voice that was as poisonous as a Nui-Jaga's stinger.

This had the effect I desired over the horde, but after a few minutes and some doubts, they began advancing again; clearly there was someone else who scared them more than I did and this was about to become a full-scale conflict and I would have no option but to fight.

I drew heat from the torches and lashed out at a roporak foolish enough to jump at me undefended, and used the momentum to fling my trident into the middle of a group of keelarak and unleashed the small amount of energy stored within it.

This action sent the vohtarak into one of their well-known frenzies, and I had to use a full burst of flame to get into the air as nearly half the frenezied horde trampled over some of their fellows or slammed into the walls.

I decided to put an end to it while trying to avoid any more roasting/scorching/screaming corpses surrounding me; I gathered all the elemental energy I allowed myself to use and enveloped myself in flames; then I bomb-dived into the mass of the horde and let the flames envelop everything; when I stood up from the wreck, I could see unconscious or scorched bodies everywhere.

With grim resolve, I began burning my way through the webbing in the hallway, trying to avoid thinking about the scene that had developed at my back. _'I wish there was some other way, but you've forced my hand Gorast'_ I thought and suddenly asked myself "What will happen to the others?".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Kreya's path)

I fell down the same fragment of floor as Nidhiki and Kyros, but the darkness that followed was so strong that not even my control over shadows managed to pierce them; I unfolded my bat-like wings and slowed down my fall. _'Can't have broken pieces now, can I?'_ I thought to myself.

I looked around to find out where I had landed, it seemed to be some kind of giant hall decorated in a strange style that a matoran somewhere had created, "gothic" or something like that. _'When we return from this, I'm going to redo my quarters'_

After I wandered for a while, I noticed shadows moving in the dark, scuttling like rats and then regrouping into who knew what; I was being followed and probably soon-to-be ambushed, I needed to act quickly without arising suspicion in those things.

I drew out my dual blade, it felt reassuring in my hand; made of protosteel, it could cut through anything, and even though it's weight surprassed a normal Toa's strenght, me and my brothers aren't normal; I focused at the nearest -and most threatening looking- shadow and fired a bolt of energy at it.

It burst apart with a sickening sound as dozens of those things came at me from all sides, trying to claw or sting their way through my shield; as I took a closer look at them, I saw that they had four arms ending in -I supposed venomous- stingers and the body of a beetle; I recognized some rahi similar to these I saw during the klakk incident: niazesk.

They swarmed around like a pack of muakas stalking prey, every so often, one would lounge at me trying to poison me or drive me into the circling swarm, but they seldomly got lucky, I crushed them with my shield or sliced their wings and heads off.

If there's one thing about elemental shadow most beings don't know about, it's that shadows can be as thick as mud and as sharp as a high-pressured jet of water, and I thought it a nice gesture of me to teach these niazesk that small piece of knowledge. _'Not that any of you, little pests, will be alive to remember'_

I stood there like a statue, moving only to avoid being splashed by blood or a falling part of a -sometimes still alive and squirming- niazesk, when the downpour of blood and gore finally ended, I took towards the hallway that led out of the room and into the unknown.

It opened into the unknown and unpredictable like so many things in my life; I remembered little of my life before waking up to the smiling face of my mentor: Helryx. Now I wonder what I did before that or who did I know.

All this made me dizzy, so I focused on my path ahead and avoided thinking about my teamates. _'I wonder if he. . . THEY're doing alright?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Likai's path)

_'Oh yip-a-dee-doo_!' I thought sarcastically as I fell through the floor with the others, but after a brief surge of flame -which I attributed to Tarken- there was no sight of them; I didn't know how long I would fall or where, so I used my power over electricity to cling myself to the walls, and spordically sent sparks to light my fall.

I ended up in an large room filled with thousands of small container cilinders, they appeared to be full of some kind of liquid that gave off an eerie silver glow; whatever the hell they had, I wasn't too enthusiastic about finding out.

As I turned away, I heard it: it was barely audible and distant at first, but it escalated to a crashing-through-walls volume in a matter of seconds, I knew something big was coming and, being in a makuta's fortress, I would probably not like it.

A doom viper the size of a giant temple squid barreled it's way through the wall full of containers, it's heads hissing in pain as the silver liquid touched it's skin and shards of glass cut through it; I turned around and saw one of the heads being blinded by pieces of glass, but my problem started when the liquid seeped into it's skin.

Legs began sprouting where there were none before, and the necks sprouted spines from nowhere; adding to the effect, it's saliva began to drip into the floor and dissolving through it.

I took out my crossbow and slowly prepared the "all-brawl" mode, taking out the sharp bow parts, taking the drill into my left hand and storing the extra blade in my back; charging everything with elemental lightning, I charged and plunged the spare blade into it's left paw, sending a surge of electricity through it and effectively stranding him where it stood.

It returned the gesture by knocking me flat with it's tail and spitting acid everywhere while roaring in pain, it took a full ten minutes before I could stop dodging it's spits and take another shot at it; this time, I shot laser arrows at it's multiple eyes before plunging another blade into it's right paw, leaving him nearly inmobile, all I needed was to pin down it's tail.

I took a few more minutes of dodging and counterattacking, but I finally had it's bulk pinned to the ground and it ws at my mercy; that's when things began to settle in: first was anger, shouting that I should kill it for what it had done, then came logic, stating that it had probably been under Gorast's control, and finally came mercy, telling me to just stun that thing unconscious, take my weapons and let it be. I cursed mercy and logic for ganging up on anger and left that thing there.

I wondered what would happen next when I entered a room and thought about my brothers' situation before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"_Likai? Is it really you_?_"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Kyros' path)

_'ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShittytyShit!'_ I thought as I fell through a consuming darkness; wether it was Kreya's or a makuta's one I didn't know -or cared, for that matter- ,being too distracted on the fact of how to avoid splatting on the floor I hoped would be below; all it took was some repulsion here, unfolding wings there and I touch the floor with the same speed a feather would.

It turned out to be a jungle of a room, no really, it looked like Le-metru, but more. . . organic, there were REAL plants like the ones in Artakha's gardens, and some kind of red gelatinous ooze creeped among some trees while brakas swung in every direction; it was a paradise, and probably would be the only one to exist. (A/N: no it won't) Curse the makuta for keeping these things away from others!

I hacked as little as possible while trekking towards what my senses told me was the magnetic north; if the map Nidhiki had given us was right, all the doors in the rooms and hallways of Gorast's fortress were at the magnetic north of each. _'She must be some kind of north obsessed makuta, because I don't know anyone crazy enough to do that'_

It suddenly dawned on me I was being followed by a muaka, a nui-jaga or both, it wasn't much of a difference to me or to the trouble they meant, but there could be matoran prisioners up ahead and as a Toa, I couldn't let harm reach them, so I turned around to know what my enemy was. . . . and that's when everything went spiraling down in a whirlpool of weirdness.

In front of me was a comglomerate of. . . things, there is no other way to describe them, some were black, some purple and all of them had tiny little swords and a 'crap-we-got-caught' look on their faces, one of them showed a nervous smile, shrieked something that didn't make sense and I suddenly found myself under an onslaught of things with swords: not good.

It took me by surprise, granted, but I recovered pretty quickly after all, they were small nuisances; irritating nuisances but small nonetheless; a kick there, some tailsweeping there, making them hit themselves using magnetism, but that's when the weird started happening: even though they were unconscious, they stood up on their tiny little legs and began chaining themselves to each other; before I knew it, this blackish-purple thing about my size and weight was trying to hit me unconscious.

Not that it made much of a difference, it tickled a bit but otherwise had no visible effect in me, getting bored and in need to find the others and finish this, I extended my arm and covered it with elemental magnetism; the effect was instantanious: it crumbled into many little black and purple entities that were swiftly recieved with tail slams, kicks or the dull part of my claws; I couldn't kill them, it went against the Toa code, but the Code didn't say anything about unconscious, beaten and humilliated.

I continued towards the door and exited into a long tunnel, as I climbed towards a destination unknown, I womdered what were the others doing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Vakuri's path)

I glided down the tunnel until a hit a sandy bottom made of fine protodermis grains, probably a relaxation room by the looks of it, I had to find my way back to the others and do it quickly, this mission was vital to the future if Artakha's and Helryx's suspicions were right.

I moved on guided by instinct and knowledge alone, avoiding some inexplicably present frost beetles and a fader bull, nothing seemed right, I was in the middle of a freaking small desert inside a makuta's fortress! Who had heard of frost beetles somewhere near a hot place? And that's when it hit me.

The massive fist had rised from the sand as if it was always there, and another followed and then another; I suddenly knew what I was facing, it wasn't the frost beetles or the fader bull, those were terrified and probably soiled, it was the sand, but it wasn't sand, they were kranua, one was bad news for a Toa, and there were enough grains here for at least a dozen.

They rose like zombies, each one as menacing as the next, after a minute I was standing in a bare stone floor and facing two dozen kranua with a really strong ki (A/N: ki=killing intent); it wasn't good and nobody liked it, but I needed to finish this and get to the rendezvous with the others, so I started with a powerful jet of water trying to engulf them, but they simply desintegrated before it touched them and then surrounded me in one swift motion.

I wasn't prepared for that, or for the energy nets that followed, they pinned me to the walls leavin only my right hand and my mask free to move; I used my Great Rau's power to understand what they were discussing. (A/N: Vakuri isn't a Toa or a matoran, but I'm sure she can use Kanohi powers)

They were to take me to Gorast's lab to be experimented on, apparently what I was now intrigued her and she had sent for my specific capture, the others could be killed, I would be left unconscious at most.

Something snapped inside me at that moment, and before I realized it I had filled the room with a raging cyclone; it fed on my energy as well as my anger, taking every las bit of pent-up rage against Khavorak I still posessed, it tore through the kranua like Tahu's sword would tear through butter, giving no chance to reform anytime soon.

I gave the _coup de gracé_ by decreasing the temperature around them to nearly an absolute zero, flash-freezing them on the spot and leaving them laying there happily at the mercy of the frost beetles and the fader bull; using my Rau's power once more, I told the beetles and the bull "Do with them whatever you want, I don't care".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Nidhiki's path)

Nidhiki landed in the floor surrounded by lohrak and some nui-rama, but that was the least of his problems; his volitak was currently cracked and had stopped working along with his means of camouflage; his power was going haywire from time to time -it had nearly skewered him twice- and he was pretty sure whatever the others were facing wasn't as bad as this.

He lashed at the rahi with his scythe and the claw in his left hand, down went two lohrak and a third one was just phased through; leaving Nidhiki open to the counterattack of the nui-rama, which gave their wings all they could and tried to plunge their stingers into his armor; Nidhiki only braced himself for the impact that never came.

He found himself in a completely dark room, he knew that he wouldn't be able to see his hand even if it was in front of his face, and he knew that this was no illusion either, he had been subjected to too many and had learned to recognize one when he saw it, and so he patiently waited for something to happen.

"Hello there _Toa_" A voice from the shadows spoke; it was snake-ish and full of spitespecially when it said the word Toa. "Did you really think you could come to my fortress unwelcomed, uninvited and steal from me _Toa_? Were you even thinking about what you were going to do?"

"Well, since you already said everything I needed to, I see no point in saying anything" Nidhiki replied calmly as he began walking towards the place his instincts told him to; this was probably Gorast using her powers, and he wasn't going to fall for it. "Besides, what would you win with this? Discouraging me? The rest of th team alreaady has the sphere, so it wouldn't make a difference. Turn me to the other side? As if! I'm a Toa, and you are a disgusting error the Great Spirit made Makuta, your species should be thankful of being alive!"

"Suit yourself _Toa_, after all, you'll all be dead soon" The voice said as a pair of red eyes glowed and the darkness disappeared, revealing Nidhiki standing inside a hallway that eventualy went upwards. "We will meet soon, very soon. . . "

"Oh, bite me Makuta! I don't care, my team is ready and if you cross us you'll regret it" Nidhiki replied as he took a last look at his weapons -still good-, his armor -slightly broken here or there but otherwise fine- and tried to activate his mask power; it still let him avoid unconsciousness, but it's effects lasted a few seconds before he became visible and hearable once again. (A/N: does hearable even exist?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Kalnur's path)

I fell for what seemed ages surrounded by darkness; it was until I felt the floor that I urged my jetpacks to act and avoid becoming a smear of protodermis on the floor. I sent a ball of light with my sword and saw the small room I was in.

It had a narrow path made of rock that divided two stretches of sand with symbols on them; I didn't know what they were, but they were always the same six patterns enlessly repeating themselves in circles areound what seemed to be knowledge crystals embeded in the sand.

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps and turned around to find a tatohrak staring at me; it wore a silver and black armor on it's head, shoulders, chest and back, with the symbol of the Great Spirit engraved in it's ''helmet''; as random as it was, I only began storing light in my right gauntlet and shadow in my left; if it came to blows, no toa was a match for a tatohrak.

I looked back at it with curiosness plastered in my face; either this one was a specimen taken from a rival, a vestige of Gorast's past in service of Mata Nui or something entirely different and unknown; little did it matter because it started speaking.

"What do you seek here, Toa?" It asked me with a belowing, guttural voice filled with knowledge. . . and warning. "There is only one thing of worth in this fortress and it belongs to me"

"Well, I don't really know who(?) you are, but you seem to have me confused with someone who was captured or came along" I answered as I walked away and dispersed the light in my fist. "Don't mean to be rude, but I have places to go, things to smuggle, friends to meet, you know that kind of stuff"

A tail smashed in front of me as the tatohrak used it's bulk to encircle me. "I don't remember allowing you to leave Toa" It called as it neared it's head until we were eye to eye. "You will give me back what you took. . . now" It added with a nice pint of threatening by sinking it's claw in the rock.

"And if I don't want to?" _'Note to self: that was either really bold or really stupid. . . probably the later'_ I said as I drew my swords and unleashed the darkness everywhere. "I don't owe anything to someone the likes of you, so you can either stop pelleting me with requests I won't take or you can come out, shapeshift or whatever it is you are doing and talk to me face to face!"

A tall and lean figure about my height dispelled my elemental shadow as if it were nothing but smoke rising from a dead fire; it wore black and silver armor in it's shoulders, feet, tighs and chest; it's mask was something I had never seen before, it looked like a faxon but there was something else. I found myself staring at a _female_, multicolored pupil-eyed toa of gravity.

"Very well Kalnur; what do you want to now?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Throne room)

"Very well Toa, come. . . come to your death!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ok, that was. . . eventful, but way too much for my liking; this was originally aa longer chapter, but I got tired and split it about ¾ – ¼, live with it._

_On that matter, I just got 2__nd__ term notes but I don't know what they are, it may be some time before I it while you can._


	6. GM Pt 3: Meetings & Climax

_Well, my notes were not what I expected, so here I am with part three of the Great Mission; bewre, it's a small chapter._

_I do not own Bionicle, but hell I wish I could._

"**The time has come, got to make up my mind"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Likai)

"_Likai, is that really you?"_ The small figure sitting in the stone floor asked as it used it's staff to raise herself up and readied her sword. _"Or is it you again Gorast? Because if so, you can go to Karzahni"_

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not Gorast, isn't it Jadnia?" Likai answered as she stepped closer to greet her ex-teammate turned turaga, a Toa of water that had given up her power to create a new generation of toa; she had disappeared some time ago. "It's good to see you again girl, what are you doing in this place?"

"_Oh, nothing important, the usual stuff: helping village, getting imprisioned by Gorast for who-knows-what, trying to escape and that kind of stuff; what about you?"_ Turaga Jadnia answered as she returned her sword to it's scabard and signaled to a door. _"Follow me, we can talk as we escape"_

"Ok, so you want to now the new news? Let's see. . . " Likai searched her memory for the time Jadnia had disappeared and matched it to recent events. "Well, about a month after you vanished three matoran came to the palace and they turned into Toa but one of them got all wacky and stuff, and did I tell you their powers? The girl has shadow but isn't corrupt, the one that looks like a half rahi has magnetism, and the one I told you about has both light AND shadow; weird thing, huh?"

"_That is weird. . . really weird, if we get to join them in the fortress, would you introduce me?"_ Jadnia said as both toa and turaga opened a door that opened into a rising hallway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Kalnur)

"So what its it you want to know Kalnur?" The female toa of gravity asked as she leaned back into the wall and petted an illusionary tatoherak's head. "Because there are many answers, you know"

"Well, in that case, let's start with the obvious. What are you? How do you know me? Why are you here? Why are cookies so good? And what is _x_ in 5x+3y-7=0?" Kalnur answered as he always did: with sarcasm, the great spirit's greatest gift to us after the three virtues. "I'd like my answers now, if you please. . . raw with a lot of truth on top"

"Very well, I'll answer them in order: I am Varia, a toa of gravity. I know you because we have met before. Cookies are good because they have sugary goodness, aand x= 1.4(1-y/2.3); is that good enough for you?" Toa Varia answered as she approached the toa of twilight. "Or do you need more answers in your life to make you happy _'Kalathar_', because we can go on and on with this."

The toa of twilight answered by blasting a sphere of shadow at Varia's feet and pinning her to the wall with his forearm; he was panicked, you could tell it because his pupils were dilated (A/N: spelling?) and he waas ponting the tip of his sword at the toa's neck.

"How do you know that? Who told you? You're not a toa, that's obvious, answer me or I'll bite you to death!" The toa continued as his voice filled with panic. "Not even master Botar or Artakha know about it, ANSWER ME!!!"

Varia's eyes glowed white and Kalnur was the one pinned to the wall this time; her voice boomed through the chamber s she held the toa by the neck.

"**Don't threaten me Toa, your world wouldn't exist if it weren't for me, so shut up and listen; I am here to prepare myself, you were a 'special project' when this world started, now I'll let you remember something and give you a choice: join me or live your little happy blissful life"** Varia finished her ultimatum and her eyes returned to their normal color and she let go of the -now gasping for breath- Kalnur.

"Give me the so-called memories I'm supposed to have and if they are true, I'll join you. . . Great one" Kalnur answered as he lay down his weaapons and remembered something he had read about a long time ago, even before he woke up in that chamber in Daxia, and the only thing of his past previous to it.

"Very well, I will make you remember the old you" Varia said as she placed one fingertip in the toa's chest and another one in his forehead; green light surrounded the toa and his world swirled in a vortex and went blank.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(in a spherical chamber with seven doors)

Four toa and a matoran(?) stood in the middle of the chamber looking at two doors that were still unopened and at their two missing teammates when all of a sudden one of the doors opened; out of it came a blue and yellow toa accompained by a turaga of water.

"Well, it seems that the group is nearly complete, isn't it?" Likai asked as she moved aside to let the turaga through; she, in response greeted everyone in turn. _"Hello toa, it's a pleasure to meet the ones of you I don't know and to reunite with the ones I do"_

Suddenly the last door opened and out stepped a toa of twilight that looked weathered with knowledge and serious with determination, but smiling as he lened on the wall for support. "Hi everyone, I bring gifts and greetings"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_As I told you before, this was originally a part of the previous chapter, it's short but helps explain lots of things, I hope you enjoye it, because the next ones aren't as peaceful as this one. R&R._

_Also, do you think I should sometime write some of their pasts?_


	7. GM Pt 4: Ending and Begining

_Hello again, here's the last part of the Great mission, after this I'll start time skips._

"**Now it's time to make it right, you better make it right"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(In the circular room I described last chapter)

"I bring knowledge. . . and gifts!" The toa of twilight said before he collapsed on the floor and several vials rolled out from his pocket.

"As always; he does something weird, somehow gets something good out of it and then he faints" Kreya said as she approached her brother and gave him a soft kick in the stomach. "Get up you lazy excuse of a serious toa, we need your so-called 'knowledge' to find out where we are!"

"Fine, but when I faint in the middle of a battle you'll have to carry me" The toa answered with a smile as he slowly pulled himself together and retrieved the vials. "I'll take care of this later, for now we have to walk"

"So who's telling what happened to them first?" Vakuri asked as she catched up to the rest of the team using her spider-like legs. "I got to fight a lot of kranua, what did you guys do?"

"I battled a horde of visorak" Tarken answered.

"I took on a mutated doom viper and rescued Jadnia" Likai replied.

"I maimed some purple and black things" Kyros added.

"I squashed some niazesk" Kreya said dismissively.

"I had to fight Gorast's illusions" Nidhiki said.

"I fought with Varia and lost" Kalnur replied as he checked for the safety of the vials.

"Kalnur, I think the group is as curious as I am; what or who exactly is Varia" Vakuri asked; the name ringed a bell in her memory, but she couldn't tell where. "Is it a rahi? a matoran? a toa or turaga? a robot?"

"None of them, but she looks like a toa of gravity when she wants to. . . that and she's the one who gave me these vials" Thee toa replied as he lead the team away from the elevator that led to Gorast's throne room.

Suddenly, the floor began to shake and heave upwards, taking the seven toa, the matoran and the turaga with it as that happened. Everyone feared that there would be a falling again, but instead they rose to find themselves staring at a very angry makuta Gorast.

"You have three seconds to give me my sphere back before I kill you toa" She added a nice touch of threat by charging lightning into her fist, just to have it easily disrupted by Likai's sway over the element.

"Now, now, we don't mean to intrude makuta, we came here just to retrieve something and we already have it, so if you could stand aside so that we can go on, we won't bother you anymore" Likai said as she stepped up to the front and faced Gorast eye to eye. "I'm sure you have experiments to do and things like that"

"You are a brave one toa, albeit stupid. . . no one challenges a makuta and lives up to it" Gorast said as she walked towards the group, and having the toa of twilight at arm's reach, and said toa containing vials of unknown material that she had deemed worthy of investigating, she put her hand on Kalnur's shoulder. "Now why don't you just give me the sphere and those lovely vials you have there and I'll let you walk out of here nearly unscratched"

"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. ME. AGAIN." Kalnur replied in a cold monotone voice unlike his normal self. "I don't care if you were chosen before, but you don't deserve the power you hold now, so take your hand off my shoulder before I make you take it off"

"Uh, we've got a feisty one here, don't we?" Gorast answered with poison dripping from every word and -literally- from her mouth and nails. "Tell me, what is your power young one? I have never seen that color scheme before -by the way, it's awful- and it's been a long time since I experimented on a toa"

"The name's Kalnur, and you better be joking if you think we're that easy to take on; he's a toa of light" Vakuri intervened as she slowly decreased the room temperature by the second, and watched in joyful bliss the reaction and recoiling of Gorast when she heard the words 'toa' and 'light' used in the same sentence. "We also have shadow from that girl there, magnetism from our half-rahi companion, fire from the guy there, lightning provided by our friend here, air by that veteran toa there and let's not forget air, water AND ice from my part"

"My good will turned down, my guardians destroyed or defeated and toa _invading_ my fortress to steal from me" Gorast said as her body began to shift and ripple, growing wings and another pair of arms. "Since you won't comply by negotiation or good will, I'll just have to destroy you all"

Gorast knew how to do what every makuta knows how to do best: crush things that oppose them, but Gorast had an unusual way to do it; while most makuta would simply throw power after power until their victim was crispy fried, scattered around the floor, or simply a black smear in the floor, Gorast would turn into a frenzy and SMASH her enemies until there was nothing that could be recognized.

The makuta started her ounslaught by using her power over magnetism to hurl the little matoran (A/N: once again, I don't know EXACTLY what she turned into) through the window, but Kyros, sensing a disturbance in his element quickly got his pieces together and used the momentum to send Vakuri right at Gorast's back, giving her the opportunity to try a new move she had planned to use on Khavorak, but this time would make the charm; she used her wings to start spinning, and with her swords sticking out in front of her, it wasn't long before she looked like a multicolored drill; using the air that her movement disrupted, she pulled all of it to the front and added water and ice to it, before long she was a raging maelstrom headed in Gorast's direction.

It didn't take long for Gorast to notice the whirlwind of destruction threatening her, so using her power of _dodge_, Gorast moved aside; it was, however, either too late or the attack was too strong, for even a small part of it grazed her shoulder and by the pain it caused, Gorast knew part of her armor had been torn off like butter against a chainsaw.

This hadn't been part of the plan, hell no! No one had expected Gorast to attack, and Gorast hadn't expected to be: a) answered with physical damage or b) succesfully hurt even when using her powers of dodge, no being before could have boasted of that achievment; this demanded a retribution. . . a deathly retribution; mustering all the shadow power she could control, Gorast unleashed a blast at tha matoran's(?) back; had it not been for both Kreya's and Kalnur's intervention to dissolve the shadow blast, it would have torn through her; instead, it only sent her reeling into the floor with some damaged armor.

This was something the rest of the group couldn't tolerate; being -or having been in Jadnia's case- toa, harm to matoran or other non-evil beings was seen as a provocation against them and had to be answered to accordingly with non-lethal force (A/N: the Toa Code says that killing makes a Toa as bad as it's enemies, remember?), in this case, the retaliation would have to be a near-death one.

Tarken sped through the rest of the team with his cannons blazing, this was a new member and he couldn't tolerate harm to his friends; he used the momentum to deliver a fully charged and concentrated shot of fire to where Gorast's stomach was; Gorast activated her _fire resistance_ power, but once again, it was nearly no use: the fire melted part of her armor and hurled her against a wall.

Nidhiki just stood there, his mind making complex logical and moral choices; for you see, although he was initially unaffected, the fact was that Gorast's words had bored themselves into his skull and were trying to destroy every moral belief he held true; this was internally wearing him out, even when in the outside he looked as cool as a toa of ice.

Suddenly, a rumble echoed throughout the fortress, and the place where Gorast had been buried under a pile of rubble was blasted apart with explosive force, and out came a creature the size of a kanohi dragon, bared fangs dripping acid and claws crushing the stone beneath.

"YOU!!!!! YOU HAVE ATTACKED ME WITHOUT REASON! YOU STOLE FROM MY PERSONAL VAULT! YOU HAVE _DARED_ TO DEFY ME! YOU WILL DIE TOA, YOU HEAR ME???? YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NO ONE WILL KNOW ABOUT YOU!!! EVERY CARVING, EVERY TABLET, EVERY TRACE YOU LEFT IN THIS WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED AND NO ONE SHALL EVEN REMEMBER YOU EXIST!!!!" Dragon-Gorast belowed as she took time to adapt to her new form; rage and hate blinded her, no one had been able to damage a makuta before, no one had dared defy one and live to tell it, and the worse part was that the scum that claimed to have power over light had done nothing except interfere with her shadow blast.

"Shut up Gorast, you can't sustain that threat and we all know it" Kalnur said calmly. "You are in no position to threaten us, so we will just leave you here to rebuild your fortress"

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO?!?!?!? YOU'RE A SMEAR IN THIS UNIVERSE TOA, A SMEAR I WILL GET RID OF NOW" Gorast answered as she concentrated all her _plasma_ power in a big ball inside her mouth.

"RUTH DAGNIR, RAEN GOTH DAGNIR LOST MOR ÓRE UNQUE KAL AINADEL" The toa of twilight shouted the lost language as his skyblaster erupted in a concentrated explosion of light that used all of the toa's elemental energy; it was his last resort; confining the makuta to a prision of light, but even he wasn't sure it would work forever, it would buy them half an hour at best, this technique wasn't very developed yet.

"Botar. . . take us away" The toa said as his strength faded and his mind clouded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Artakha, two days later)

"You did well toa, but a choice has to be made now, a personal choice for you" The ruler of Artakha said as he paced the room with nervousness; the news he had received were disturbing at best. "It's all up to you, Kalnur, explain"

"Remember the vials I got during the mission? Well, they each contain a different source of energy that you can use if you want to" The toa said as he handed out each of the little tubes. "For Kreya: concentrated antidermis uncorrupted by the makuta; for Tarken: fire from the core of the universe; for Likai: avokah essence; for Kyros: liquified kanohi garans; for Jadnia: condensed toa energy; for Vakuri: a smallest portion of unknown power and for me Light from the Core" The toa said as he uncorked the vial and neared it to his mouth, as did Kreya, Kyros and Jadnia; while Likai, Tarken and Vakuri poured their's unto their armors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Metru Nui, a month before the Dark Hunter attack on the Coliseum)

The ko-matoran Nuju stood in the observation deck of the tower gazing at the stars in search of news in the oncoming events, when he noticed three streaks of light heading towards the city; he was about to get out and write down this information when two of the streaks flew past and one of them stopped right in front of him.

"Hello Nuju of the Knowledge Towers, you won't tell anyone about what you saw, our work here depends on it; rest assured, I'm from the good guys" Kalnur said as he gave a small demostration of elemental Light. "We'll meet again later"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(One month and a few days later)

The towers of Ko-metru are one of the best spots in the whole city to see the landscape, and to also watch from afar and in secrecy, meaning it was the perfect spot for Kalnur to watch things unfold, like the attack to the coliseum and the rumor of a new black and silver toa with strange powers; taking out a pair of binoculars, he focused on a fountain that had attracted a very peculiar group of visitors, none other than Lhikan and his group of toa, among them the misterious newcomer; he watched as they started a snowball fight.

"Well, let's go and say hi to the team"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, that went pretty well, this story will now interwine with "A Poison That Saves" by dragontiger13 periodically, but I hope you enjoyed it; btw the pictures of the effects of the vials will be uploaded shortly on __.com/__. R&R_


	8. A Day Between War

_I'm starting to believe there is a god and he likes me; now with the story!_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bionicle!  


"_**I've run out of clever titles"**_-Me

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru)

Kalnur had wasted no time in finding a place to hide from the team the oh-so-great Lhikan was leading right now, making his move after he had seen them drop to the ground exhausted, he took refuge behind the strange sculpture in the lake, facing in the direction of Onu-Metru, patiently waiting for the team to pass by and follow; he watched the toa step into the frozen water, seemingly racing each other to some point, maybe the statue -or whatever the hell it was- he hid behind; cloaking himself with some light to heat himself up but avoid any strange glowing.

He heard them stop short and the drawing of a weapon, probably a sword by the sounds of it ; tensing up in preparation for an attack, he didn't notice a toa of ice creeping up behind him until it was too late, he whirled around and gave a startled yell, releasing a flare of light as he did so, but the toa of ice had already used his powers against him, and Kalnur found his arms bound by ice and a sword in his neck.

"Hey guys, come and see this" The toa of ice said as he held his sword firm and menacing; the rest of the team arrived, among them he saw Lhikan -wich he didn't like too much, there was a lot of noise, but only a few stones to make it, so to speak-, Nidhiki, an old teammate from that mission thousands of years ago and Varia, the one he had come looking for.

"Kadier, lower your blade and release the Toa" Varia said as she stepped up to the front of the group. So the name was Kadier, huh? Kalnur had to remember this, he would have a retaliation, nothing too harsh.

"What!?!? _This_ is a Toa?" Lhikan asked skeptically at the figure of Kalnur, who was at least a head taller than Varia without counting his armor; had he not been trapped by the ice, Kalnur would have smacked some sense into the fire-spitter. "Oh, shut up, you old bag of air, yes! This is toa Kalnur, from my old island, right Kalnur?" Varia snapped at the toa as she hoped the toa of twilight would play along.

Kalnur answered as cordially as he could, but his dual-nature made it sound strange and echoed. "Yes, air bag *cough*firespitter*cough*, she's right. And stop it, icy" Kalnur said as he flexed his arms; with the ice having been hastily made and his armor having been made of protosteel -as with nearly everyone in his team-, the ice shattered inmediatly. "My team and I came here to kick some Dark Hunter ass; so now that we all know we're in the same team, we're all sunshine and lollipops, right?"

"Wait! A team?" A toa of water asked with caution. Kalnur simply tried to disguise his obvious anger directed to what he had found mere seconds ago. "Yeah; Guys, come out" Kalnur said and five figures jumped down from the sculpture, and he had the 'pleasure' of introducing them to Lhikan's team. "This is Kyros, toa of magnetism" Kyros only nodded in recognition. "Kreya, toa of shadow" Kreya nodded at Varia, but her stare was as cold as the metru they were in. "Tarken, toa of fire. Likai, toa of lightning and Jadnia, toa of water" Lhikan introduced his team, and after a minute or so of awkward silence, Jovan finally mentioned their need to go after the Hunters.

Kalnur asked Lhikan for a small, private talk with Varia, arguing that he needed to catch up with recent events and stuff, even sparing -though reluctantly- a fist with Lhikan and answering Nidhiki's suspicion while trying not to hit him, they had had a mission millenia ago and Kalnur still remembered Nidhiki, it was probably his looks, that or a smart plan. Dissmising his teammates to Ta-Metru, Kalnur carried on. As she passed by him, Kreya muttered, "So this is the infamous Varia? Impressive" Her tone didn't match her words, and Kalnur was suspicious as of why. "Just go" He ordered. Mumbling an indistinct 'whatever', she left with the others.

Varia started. "Kalnur, Kalnur, did you figure out what those vials were for?" "Well, kinda. Does this mean anything?" He responded while showing off the new things he had. "Well, seeing that you're alive, then yeah." Varia said.

" How did you manage to slip away from your team, Varia?" Kalnur asked as he remembered past events. "You know, to make all the vial-giving and recruiting me into whatever it is"

"Oh the slipping away part was easy, the coming up with an excuse why and where was more complex" The toa of gravity smiled to herself before Kalnur interrupted her train of thought. "You said we've met before, I don't remember anything about that, explain yourself" Kalnur asked as he got a confirmation that his team was in the fiery district of the city. "Well, technically, we met before when you were unconscious, and I was conscious. I believe you had been ambushed by some Makuta, and I and one of my…friends… found you, and turned you into a toa. It was the only way you would've survived. You were a matoran at that time" Varia explained as thruthfully as she could, there was way too much to explain, so she omitted lots of it.

"Is that a lie?" Kalnur inquired skeptical, it didn't sound like the truth. "Some of it, yes. And I'm in no position to tell you the truth." Varia answered with a tone as sharp as the daggers she carried. "And I can't tell you why I'm here. Well, technically, I could, but it would drive you bonkers. So if you'll excuse me, I need to find my team." Before Kalnur could react, Varia had taken off at a sprint after the rest of the Toa Mangai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ta-Metru)

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?" Kalnur asked at his assembled team; they had followed him and were jeopardizing many missions that were crucial if the stars and the Order were right. "LIKAI! TARKEN! JADNIA! YOU THREE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING ARTAKHA, NOT FROLICKING AROUND HERE!" Kalnur was irate with his team; the Dark Hunter War job was supposed to be his' and his' only. "KYROS, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE SURFACE PREPARING THE BOHROK AND THE STAIRS" He knew his team didn't try to do it on purpose and that they were trying to help, but their Duty came before their Unity until circumstances dictaminated otherwise. "KREYA, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR THE LOCATION OF MISERIX'S PRISION, AND WRITING DOWN THE SCROLL OF PREPARATION AFTER THAT" They should have seen this coming, Kalnur wouldn't summon them to the metru he liked the least unless he wanted to make a point. "Now go or I'll notify the Order"

With his team leaaving and some regret hanging in his heart, Kalnur stepped out of the OoMN safehouse and headed to the nearest Archives entrance.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Beneath Onu-Metru. . . probably)

Kalnur heard a conmotion up ahead in the hallway; he had come to the archives to investigate a disturbance since nothing was really going on at the moment, and had been looking around for a certaing group of six individuals when he heard it; he hurried as much as he could, but his bulk was a bit of a hindrance, when he finally arrived, he saw Varia surrounded by Ravager, Conjurer, Thok, Lurker, Vengance, Guardian, Minion and seven other Dark Hunter ready to slay her; deciding he needed more information, Kalnur charged at the bulk of the group, and from the corner of his eyes saw Varia transforming into a protodrake and Kreya and Kyros emerging from side rooms to help.

It was all over in a matter of minutes, and just when Kalnur was about to ask the female toa of gravity what was she, the rest of her team appeared and looked at the scene in front of them; sheathing his swords and deciding it was a good moment to sk his brother and sister what exactly they were doing here, the three of them exited into a rahi display and cloaked themselves with shadow.

After they were sure that Lhikan's team had stopped looking for them, he turned to his teammates, they all held a steady eye gaze for a minute until Kreya started. "We came to" She was cut short by the twilight though. "No, I told you before: we all have a mission, as members of the OoMN, we need to finish it and then we can do as toa, this is MY mission, and it's personal, I don't want you to interfere again until I hear you're done!" The toa of tilight watched as both his teammates reluctantly -and angrily- complied to it and left towards their own assingments.  
"I'm sorry guys, but I can't let you interfere, this is vital for me. . . destiny calls and I will answer" Kalnur continued as he walked out and headed to the working place of a ta-matoran called Vakama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Outside Vakama's Forge)

Kalnur watched from his shadows as Varia was engulfed in a flash and a phase dragon appeared in her place and took off to Mata Nui knew where; seeing that Nidhiki was staring dumbfounded at the spot where she was, Kalnur approached him and, puting his gloved hand on the toa of air's shoulder, turned him around. "Surprised to see me brother? Or is it that you have forgotten?" Kalnur asked the surprised toa of air who answered by staring back at him coldly. "What is it you want Kalnur? I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just to say hi" The toa of twilight continued on and produced a small tablet from his pocket. "Just give this to the fire-spitter, and tell him to meet me with the rest of your team" Kalnur continued on to the safehouse the OoMN had in Ko-Metru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru, OoMN Safehouse)

Toa Kalnur lay in a bed conected to the energy well; he was gasping for breath due to the kratana he had just used; even though it had only been in sound, what Kalnur learned about himself was. . . intriguing; this would require a talk with Varia and that mysterious guy called Vorx. . . a LONG talk; laying donw once again, Kalnur dozed off into dreams of darkness and voices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I hoped you like it, please R&R!_


	9. Memoirs

_This is an intermission while I come up with something else, it will explain some things._

I do not own Bionicle, nut my OC are mine  


"_**Memoirs"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru, OoMN Safehouse)

Toa Kalnur was sleeping near the energy well, ever since he had come to the City of Legends, he had been feeling a little weak, but it didn't matter much, right now, his mind -and dream-sleep- was on something else.

(Flashback)  
_As soon as the contents of the vial had been ingestedby Kalnur, he felt a searing fire course throughout his body, burning his armor away and searing off his bioligical parts; he felt like he was dying, and he could be, seeing as he was writhing in pain in the jungle floor._

_'Well, well, look who's come to pay a visit, and just when I was starting to feel lonely. . . hello there me, how are you doing?' The "dark" half -if that's how you could call it- greeted the visiting half of Kalnur from behind a mental prision the toa had placed the last time an encounter had happene; keeping out of arm's reach, Kalnur wandered in the small, yet comfortable, room they were in._

_'So tell me, what's happening right now? Because somehow, you're usually the one that knows stuff before it happens' Kalnur inquired as he paced the room restlessly, his body was in pain, even if his mind wasn't, but the problem was that the mind couldn't sustain itself on it's own. 'Did that Varia betraay me and the team or is it something else? Because I feel like we're dying'_

_'Oh! Au contraire, mon ami! We're not dying, we're going through a rebirth, you see: we are a natural toa of twilight, which means there's a delicate but exact balance of Light and Shadow in our body, mind aand soul; but when you ingested the Light from the Core, you threw that balance down the drainand into Karzhani, so our body is either: a) producing more Shadow to regain that balance or b) growing in size so that the Light will have more space or both. . . probably the later' The 'Dark' replied as he happily clanked the bars of his cell with a dull, rusty sword he had conjured. 'Bye-bi, we'll meet again later!'  
_

_'Wait a minute, what do you mean by bye? And what's with the' But Kalnur wasn't able to finish his interrogation because he was yanked back into reality. Kalnur woke up in the jungle floor like he had done a hundred years ago or so, but this time he had a lithe and powerful body nearly twice his original size, this meant a celebration._

(End Flashback)

Kalnur tossed an turned in his sleep, memories and darkness haunting his dreams, but it was a price he was more than happy to pay if it meant remembering things long forgotten, as he turned again, another memory assaulted him, this one a more recently discovered.

(Flashback)

_K: 'Where. . . where am I? What happened?'_

_V: "Shhh. . . . I think he woke up, he could see us Vorx!"_

_V: "He has a freaking blindfold, he can't see us. . . and besides, that's not the point; was he willing to?"_

_V: "Well, sorta. . . he kind agreed after I found him nearly dead"  
V: "What do you mean by "he sorta agreed"?!?!?!? Did he accept or not?"  
V: "Well, he said something along the lines of "help me", "I'm bored, I could do anything" and "sounds interesting" why do you ask?"  
V: ". . . . Ok, I'll just pretend he said yes. . . is he an Av-matoran?"  
V: "Most definitively, I double-checked to make sure"  
V: "I'll start, and then we'll watch him from afar"  
K: 'Who are you? What are you doing? Why am I here? I want answers!'_

(End Flashback)

That was all the information Kalnur had gotten out of the kratana sprawled on the floor at the bottom of his bed; he would be sent to the headquarters in Daxia the next day, but for now the toa had taken a liking to it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru, Knowledge Towers)

Morning in the City of Legends found a certain Twilight Toa atop one of the tallest Knowledge Towers among the district, he liked this metru, it was peaceful and quiet, the cold wasn't as much as those ta-matoran exagerated, and it was a great viewpoint, second only to the Coliseum, drawing out his swords -and making sure his dagger and greatsword were holding to his belt- the toa began practiscing his combat style while he waited for the meeting to come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_This was just a small chapter I did because: A) Some friends were pelting me with questions about what happened after they took the vials or if the dark side would appear again. B) I ws bored and had nothing to do. C) I ran out of explanations. . . darn. R&R. . . and enjoy!_


	10. Memories & Meetings

_Another filler chapter that got written because I got hit by inspiration. . . . and a tennis ball._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, but my OCs are mine and I've got good friends that lend some to me, I also thank dragontiger12 and jamester211 for reviewing and tips._

"_**More Memories"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru, Knowledge Towers)

Morning in the freezing district watched as the Toa of Twilight practiced his sword style atop one of the towers, waiting patiently for the fire-spitter and his team to arrive, he had received important news from the Order, and he _actually_ looked forward to sharing them with Nidhiki, Tuyet, Jovan, Varia, that Kadier guy and the ''Great Commander'' of the war: Lhikan.

The Toa practiced his self-created and nearly-perfected swordplay, it had taken him twelve years of practice against Todbuk to actually _start_ the basics; it consisted of twenty forms that changed into each other, making a continous loop that could trap most opponents until they were in no condition to fight; as he carried on, the Toa was -once again- assaulted by memories of long ago and not so long ago.

(Flashback)

_Kalnur had taken to wander the island ever since the team had been contaced by the organization called the Order of Mata Nui, apparently, word had gotten through them by his teacher: Botar; apparently, the teachers of Kreya, Kyros and him were all high-ranking members of it; in Kreya's case, the leader._

_Anyways, he wandered impatiently around the island a lot lately, that's what allowed him to know more about the terrain, it's defendable points, the weaknesses and viewpoints; it was during a trip to one of his favorite spots -a cliff overseeing the fortress and the sea- that he found Vakuri had beaten him to the spot._

_He supposed she already knew of his presence there, his new form being hard to miss, so he sitted next to her overlooking the clear blue sea below; after a minute or two of awkward silence, the toa finlly caved in and tried to start a conversation. "What's up champ? I've seen you down for a while now, is anything the matter?" The Toa asked his friend. "Oh, nothing. . . I'm just leaving in a quest tomorrow, and I don't know if I'll meet you again guys" The matoran answered in a sad voice as she planned on what she'd do in the future, maybe visit the fabled Metru-Nui. "Oh, so that's it. . . well champ, I have a request for you before you go; I may not know you a lot, and I'm not sure if I could be called a good friend, but I know I can help" The Toa said as he handed the side of a small seven-sided object to her; it had only one face completely bared of any carvings. "Come on, touch it" When Vakuri touched it, the cube instantly shined with an aquamarine glow and a carving appeared, marking her as a member of that team. "This makes you a member of the team champ, never forget that"_

(End Flashback)

Kalnur was still practiscing, but his patience thinned, and seeing that it was nearly midday, he climbed down, salutating the Ko-matoran Nuju on his way -much to the matoran's surprise- and made his way to the Coliseum. He had walked no more than three blocks when half a dozen Vakhi -one from each district- surrounded him and pointed to the Coliseum, someone seemed to want a meeting with him. . . an important someone. Complying, Kalnur followed them into the structure, after many twists, turns and a couple of elevators, he entered into Dume's meeting room, there waited five other Toa, Water, Gravity and three Ice by the looks of it.

(Flashback)

_Kalnur had been in the fabled City for two weeks and found he liked Ko-Metru and Le-Metru the best, while he found Ta-Metru and Ga-Metru very low on that same scale. He had been going around covered in Shadows, meeting some matoran that would probably become Toa in time; during one of his travels, he met with Takua, a Ta-matoran that liked to wander WAY too much; pulling him into an alley to avoid a vakhi patrol, he felt a sudden conection and knew he had found another one the Order had scattered, this made three already. "Thanks for the favour stranger, but I don't think I know you" Takua asked with a little hint of fear. . . . 'stupid size' Using his Avohkii to promote trust, Kalnur waved the matoran goodbye and continued on his tour._

(End Flashback)

Kalnur was about to start asking things like names, powers, weapons and reasons when another door to the chamber opened and in stepped the fire-spitter and his team. _'Well, now __this__ is a surprise. . . '_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, that went well, I'll try to update soon, but with exams coming and some teachers that seem to hate me, I can't make any promises. R&R! And once again, thanks to _Jamester211_ and _dragontiger12!


	11. This is Stupid

_Well, I'm finding time to write between exams/homework/neurotic teachers, but I can't assure anything, so enjoy it. . . also, to all the people who read this: could you suggest a name for Kalnur's Toa team?_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bionicle. . . . or Varia._

"_**Some truths revealed"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Coliseum)

Kalnur lay down on the floor of the arena, mentaly cursing himself for falling into one of the oldest tricks in the book, and knowing that he would be already dead if it weren't because it was all just a training exercise; but it served it's purpouse: he had clearly seen her use elemental ice, and if you added that to the becoming-a-phase-dragon thing, he was one step closer to finding out some of what he wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Onu-Metru)

_'Okay, now __this__ is just stupid'_ Kalnur thought as he trudged behind the rest of the Mangaia, picking out a fallen piece of a Keerahk the Dark Hunters seemed to have used for sport. . . along a hundreth more or so from other districts; the plan was simple: the Mangaia would go to the Dark Hunter hideout in the Archives, leave the pile there, teach them some responsability and then only the Great Spirit knew what would happen; as long as it didn't involve hurt matoran or pacific negotiations it was fine for him.

It was a whole ten minutes before they reached the main entrance, and everyone had taken a seat while they waited for the evacuation of the sub-levels. . . stupid fire-spitter, always thinking he could barge in when needed with no consecuences, but that was hardly the point: Varia was talking to Nidhiki. . . Nidhiki, he was different from the first time he had met him, more jumpy and a lot less trusting, he needed to be under vigilance. . . not that he knew about it.

"You haven't said anything. At least not since you were put on the team" Kalnur was yanked off his train of thought by Varia, who had walked up to him and was trying to make a conversation, looking up, Kalnur tried to hold back blurting out his plan and answered something along those lines. "There's nothing to say, at least for now" The Toa answered. _'Nothing you should know anyway'_ "Just to make conversation; what happened to your team?" Varia asked in a truly curious way, not that it helped Kalnur's feeling that something would go horribly wrong. "They went back to what they were doing before, you know, missions" Kalnur responded. _'Missions that will come handy in the future I hope'_ "Oh, so" Varia was interrupted by the Toa of Twilight, who was getting increasingly uncomfortable, something wrong would happen sooner or later, and he hoped that any of the options didn't include hurt matoran, especially Nuju or Takua. "You shouldn't provoke them, the Dark Hunters are not to be trifled with" Kalnur warned, remembering a previous encounter in the city with Minion.

(Quick Flashback)

"_You are good Toa, but I have orders to carry on, and they involve killing any Toa we can and make sure the others don't notice; you should feel honored, after all, you'll be my first victim" Minion said as he readied his claws; even for his impenetrable armor, this titan of a Toa had already left him wounds that would surely turn into scars, making it even better to kill him, there were few who could boast that, and now there would be one less. "I wish I could agree, but I have work to do, Toa to find and things like that, so thanks but no" Kalnur answered as he retrieved his swords and retreated in the cover of shadows. "We'll meet again Toa, and next time you won't be so lucky!"_

(End Quick Flashback)

"I'm not provoking them" Varia protested back. The Toa of twilight had no reason to question her brilliant and simple plan. "You're not? Then what do you call _this_?" Kalnur responded as he pointed to the other Toa and the heap of vahki. "Showing them what responsability is, obviously" The female Toa answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't know how everyone else agreed to do this. It's stupid and pointless, not to mention dangerous. . . did I mention stupid yet?" Kalnur retorted trying to keep his plan away from his mind; after all the talk about Varia's Cimalta, he wasn't sure of thinking too loud. "Whatever, I believe we can handle some Hunters that get out of line. There are only a few and so many more of us" Varia answered confident in her plan. "Do whatever you want, my only condition is that you don't get matoran killed" Kalnur answered; the memory of a failure thousands of years ago still kept more concerned with their safety than his'.

Kalnur watched as the others rose from their seats and made their way to Lhikan; seizing the chance, he used much of his elemental Light -which was replenished by the Avohkii- and walked to Varia and back to his seat at nearly the speed of light (A/N: a lá Umbra), touching her shoulder in the process; now with the last piece of evidence he needed, he'd confront Varia after this madness was over.

He was suddenly alerted to the presence of a misterious visitor as a green-white-brown blur flew by in the distance and stopped behind a tower, but yanked back to the group as an Onu-matoran announced the Archive's sub-levels were already cleared of matoran and the group was clear to go. Trudging behind them once again , Kalnur wrapped most of his body in Shadow to try and get some element of surprise.

Knowing it to be stupid, that is, going into Dark Hunter territory instead of drawing the Hunters out, Kalnur resigned to the mission at hand and stepped into the Archives, ocasionally picking up a fallen part from a vahki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Onu-Metru, outside the Archives)

"So he really is here, this requiers further investigation" A cloaked figure said as it watched the group of Toa walk into the Archives; finally making a desicion, she slowly made her way through the district and into Ko-Metru, she had a hideout to find.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, another sorta filler-y chapter, I WAS able to find some time into my -increasingly thightening- schedule to write it, hope you enjoy and read _Poison that Saves_ from _dragontiger12_ and _New Horizon_ from _Jamester211_; the next update might be ble to come before the 19__th__, but I can't promise anything._


	12. You're not a Toa

_Well, here's a chapter done before my schoolweek ends. I hope you enjoy, and I thank _dragontiger12_ and _Jamester211_ for the tips and the help._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T ABSOLUTELY own Bionicle or Varia, but my Ocs are mine completely._

"_**You are NOT a Toa"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru)

Toa Kalnur made his way back to the OoMN safehouse in the icy district; the mission had been. . . eventful, so to speak: they had discovered not one or two, not even the small group he had previously encountered in the archives, oh, nothing like that, they seemed to have encountered all of Odina right in there; had it not been for his timely cloaking with shadow, the Toa Mangai and him wouldn't be alive to argue about the results.

When he reached the base of the tallest Knowledge Tower in the district, he pressed his gand against a small dent at shoulder height, a mechanism whirred and chirped in recognition of the handprint of a member; opening a hidden door on the side of the tower, Kalnur walked inside, but sensing someone or something, he stood there until he heard a soft _thud_ in the ground. "Come in, I suppose you want to talk about something" He continued as he heard the mysterious visitor step in and follow him into his headquarters.

"It's been a while Kalnur, tell me, what have you done all these years?" The small Toa sized figure asked as she walked around the hideout, taking in everything the Order could do in such a small space, this made her look forward to her trip to the island of Daxia. "Did the mission go as you had planned?"

"It could be said it went okay Vakuri" Kalnur answered as he took off his extra armor, there was no need for it now, and besides, he was in a sfehouse. "So what brings you to the City of Legends in the middle of the war Vakuri? Or is the time a coincidence?" He continued as he sat down in a chair and started to feed off the energy well.

"I came here to meet with old acquaintances(A/N: sp?) and to offer my services in open fighting" Vakuri answered as she peeked at the energy well, it was the first time she had seen one. "No" The Toa answered as he stored his weapons in the S.W.A.H.T. crate, where they'd be repaired and resharpened. "You can help tactically or any other way you want, but I'm not letting you go into open combat, not now" He continued on, after he finally finished, he laid down in his bed.

"But why not? You saw me in the mission against Gorast, I can do lots of things!" Vakuri protested as she qquickly got up and strided towards Kalnur. "You don't have the right to tell me if I can or can't!" She continued on with her angry explanation. "Yes I can! You're part of my team, and I won't let ANYONE in my team get killed because of a stupid war with the Shadowed One!" Kalnur yelled back as he towered above Vakuri. "You're not a Toa! Nearly one but not one, this is something between Toa and Dark Hunters! You will help thinking" The Toa finished as he exited the safehouse en-route to Ga-Metru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ga-Metru)

Kalnur continued hs walk cloaked in shadows; dark times called for extra precautions; to any bystanders, he would look like a small black hole moving through the streets, ocassionally stoping to hear a noise or a small splash that broke the water's surface. Eventually he came to a small protodermis lake, as he looked around, he was suddenly sprayed with water as he turned around to stare at the face of a proto drake that had probably seen many battles due to the scars he had all over it's body, looking at it's massive wings, he took out both his swords and stayed in a defensive stance; then he thought about it again and used the power of his Avohkii to promote trust into it; after seeing it worked, he slowly reached out with one arm to touch it's head and put the other hand to his chest.

It started as a soft glow, but his Av-matoran power slowly began to intensify, searching through the drakes memories for anything of use to him, finding it in the form of the drake's memory of an encounter with Varia earlier that day, where she had once again used some unknown power to change into a drake, then back to a Toa, then back to a drake and finally back into a Toa; letting the drake search through his memories, Kalnur showed him a part of his origin and his search for Varia; cutting off his power and breaking the link, he gave a nod of approval to the drake Lycher and began to walk off towards Varia's home in the district; it had begun to rain now, so he was feeling more confident about his cause; good things happened to him when it rained.

He reached his destination as thunder began to rumble and lightning striked far in the distance; he released an arm from his shadows and knocked on the door until he was answered with a yell. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh, who could it be at this hour with this weather?. . . . I SAID I'M COMING!!!

Varia opened her door to the sight of a very terror-movie like Toa of Twilight, he was drenched from head to toe in water, lightning fell in the backgroung and thunder boomed like a tahtorak; not waiting for an answer, Kalnur entered the small house and blocked the door with his bulk. "We have to talk" He said calmly as he removed his mask and dried himself using Light. "What do you mean by 'we have to talk'? You just barged into my house unannounced and uninvited! I should kick you out right now!" Varia answered as she pulled out a chair and sat in front of the Toa. "No, I come here for the truth, I've seen you do impossible things, even for a Toa or Makuta, whatever it is, I'm presenting my case: you're not a Toa, at least not wholly" Kalnur said as he began playing with his small dagger. "What? Are you nuts? I AM a Toa! Now listen closely and" Whatever Varia was about to say, she never finished. "NO! YOU listen to ME!" Kalnur shouted as he drove the dagger deep into the ground. "You have a mask with as many powers as a Makuta! You can change into rahi, who knows what and back into a Toa easily! You used Ice in the fight against icy-guy and me! I saw the encounter with Lycher earlier today even if I wasn't there! And on the little trip to the Archives, I saw a fragment of your memory, you balsted an idiot named Yistran and were talking to a guy named Vorx, who, coincidentially, happens to be the name of a guy in my kratana-induced flashback" He finished and looked at Varia, who stood there a little dumbstruck, but recovered quickly. "You want to talk, then"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Muahahahahaha, I'm so evil I decided to leave you wondering what'll happen now; now I only need to release my flesh-eating virus and the world will be mine! I hope you enjoy, R&R._

_P.S. Yes, Kalnur's Av-matoran power is the ability to search others' memories that are recent or exposed, old memories are difficult and the other one must be willing, but the problem is that the other can do the same._


	13. Xmas!

_Hello again, due to the season's festivities, me and dragontiger12 made a deal and we're making a x-mas chapter, I hope you enjoy it_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Varia or Bionicle_

"_**Falalalala-lala-la-la"**_

-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru)

Kalnur was in his refuge inside Ko-metru; the time of the season made him want to throw up whatever he had eaten; the real purpose of the holiday lay long forgotten in time, it was now nearly all it wasn't supposed to be; walking grudgingly to the door, he exited into the open cavern-sky and headed on to Le-Metru, at least all the noise would drown his thoughts and there would surely be something to chase around. Urging his jetpacks, he arrived at the noisy district quickly and unnoticed.

-.-.-.-

(Kalnur's POV)

_I had a time chasing chute lurkers around the metru until I found myself face to face with the matoran Kongu, who had been sent all the way with a message from Lhikan; apparently, the head honcho was getting a little preoccupied about his team, so he had planned a dinner to celebrate with the Toa Mangai; since I was a temporary member as of now, I had been invited too. I accepted and turned away, I still had time to chase more lurkers around, and I didn't want to give the Toa of fire the joy of arriving early or acting as if I was eager._

-.-.-.-

The Dark Hunter Ravager watched as the big Toa in black and white armor chased small visorak-like spiders around while laughing like a maniac; had it not been for the fact that he was A) a Toa, one of the mortal enemies in this war and B) kinda unnerving in it's own way, Ravager would have extended an invitation to join the Dark Hunters; feeling a kind of liking to him, Ravager decided he'd attack face-on instead of the usual backstab.

-.-.-.-

Kalnur was fooling around torturing those little chute lurkers with spheres of Shadow to see how they reacted to blindness even if it was just for a moment, most of them stayed still until he dispelled it, but once in a while, one would start running around like an idiot and smash into something, provoking some laughter from the Toa of twilight before he went to help it, just as he was reaching out to heal it's latest victim, he blasted himself away as a sword slashed the space where his head had been moments before; looking at what he could have mistaken for a reflection, Kalnur wasted no time in creating layers of Light and Shadow around the Hunter's head and fled; he would be of no use if he was dead.

-.-.-.-

(Colisseum)

Lhikan paced around the chamber wondering what else he could do; it was a special day in the universe where the Great Spirit Mata Nui ruled and cared for the matoran, Toa and Turaga, and the great Toa of fire planned to have a dinner with his team -including the giant of a Toa: Kalnur- on this night, he had already gotten a gift for every one of them, and another one for Dume, but with the ongoing about-to-be war, he was preoccupied about them: what if one of them was captured? Or killed? Trying to calm down, he resumed his pacing around the room.

-.-.-.-

(Po-Metru)

Four Toa of ice were walking around the sculpture fields of Po-Metru trying not to kill each other, which meant a lot more effort that one would think, Toa of ice are known for being extremely un-liking of working with others like them, something about unwanted core competition. As they continued on their path, they silently agreed to try to get along for the festivities, something that wasn't working really well; that was, until they heard the ginormous crash up ahead, wasting no time, they all rushed to see.

The sight wasn't pretty: a tunneler had broken into a warehouse and now the hulking protodermis beast was rampaging around while matoran ran away screaming for their lives, it was inmediatly distracted by four white and blue Toa running headfirst towards it; before the tunneler even had a chance to react, he was surrounded by Ice the thickness of a tahtorak; that wouldn't have been a problem for it if it wasn't for the fact that the moment the tunneler touched it, it would become a creature of fragile ice, VERY brittle and fragile ice, specially in the hot climate of Po-Metru.

Knowing they had done a good job in containing the rahi outburst until the Onu-matoran came to put the beast into stasis, the four Toa started chatting in a friendly manner while they headed towards the Toa of fire's celebration.

(Narrtor_: And so Unity prospered that day in the most unexpected of places._)

-.-.-.-

(Ga-Metru)

Tuyet -Toa of water- and Naho -Toa of water- walked calmly along the district of scholars while they dragged their teammate Nidhiki -Toa of air- for shopping; they had planned to make the time as. . . "enjoyable" as possible for the Toa of air, something he clearly understood under the pile of things he was carrying:_ where was a stupid Toa of gravity when you needed one?_

Just as the increasingly burdened Toa was about to throw everything to Karzhani, he felt all the weight disappear as if by magic, turning around to see what happened, he found himself face to face with Trir -Toa of gravity-, who was kindly using his power to avoid a squashed fellow brother; walking back from their trip, all three Toa saw a small group of matoran pursued by a big, blue, one-eyed brute who was clearly angered about something; leaving the presents aside, all four Toa quickly ran into action: Nidhiki, Naho and Tuyet combined their powers to form a geiser that sent the brute flying, while Trir used his power over gravity to make it fall. . . hard. . . on it's head; they repeated the process until they were sure he had been knocked out cold. Then they wrapped him with some of the tinsel laying around and threw him into the Archives; his friends would find him sooner or later.

(Narrator:_ As such, Duty was done that very same day, even if the Toa weren't aware of it_)

-.-.-.-

(Colisseum)

Varia dragged the pile of gifts she had gotten through the hallways of the colisseum while she tried to find her way to Lhikan's celebration hall; she finally got there, and to her surprise, found out she was the last one to arrive; as everyone chatted between themselves and ate, Varia noticed Kalnur looked restless like Tuyet.

Lhikan started giving out his gifts like they were candy -in some cases they _were _candy-, followed by Varia with her assortment of oddities and shenanigans; everyone had one hell of a time laughing at Nidhiki's reaction to his': a dead lava eel from Varia, which he promptly whacked repeatedly with the yellow cinderblock he had gotten from Lhikan; he later clamed it was still alive and only his quick-acting had saved them.

-.-.-.-

(Ga-Metru)

It was the middle of the night and not even a stone rat moved, as everyone lay asleep inside their houses, huts and/or chambers, a silent Shadow slipped unnoticed and unheard through the cannals; when it stopped at a small lake near the shore, it gave a low whistle, when it saw the head of a proto drake slowly rise out, it left a small helmet with a note: "For those times when you need to use your head Lycher, Merry X-mas!". It then proceeded to leave a small package at the foot of a certain Toa of gravity's door; this one had a note also: "For doing whatever it is you did in my life".

-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru)

Kalnur lay down on his bed after his little round-city trip; he had never really expected to get anything, and the log he had gotten had already been put to good use. . . burning under someone's bed. . . Lhikan's bed to be precise. The Toa lay down to sleep and waited for the morning to come; who knew? Maybe he'd get something else.

(Narrator: _And Destiny you ask? Destiny can be left for another day_)

-.-.-.-

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, and sorry for the lateness, I got caught up in the festivities and couldn't finish sooner; thanks to _dragontiger12_ for being so concerned about the conjuction; though the chapter is non-canon, some parts will have relevance later on._

-.-.-.-

"_**Chapter Epilougue"**_

-.-.-.-.-

(Ga-Metru)

Varia woke up to a big box just outside her door, on top of it was a note addressing her as the destinatary; opening it, she found a box full of cookies and a pair of gloves in silver with black stones on the palms and backhands.

-.-.-.-

The proto drake Lycher felt cheerful this day; after all, he had gotten armor for his tail from that lovely Toa Varia and he had woken up to a helmet left by that giant being called Kalnur; it ws all in protosteel and with a white stone embedded in the forehead. Yeah, this waas most definitely a good day for Lycher.

-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru)

Kalnur woke up with a sense of fullfilment only to find out his footwear was nowhere to be seen, after searching the base for ten whole minutes, the S.W.A.H.T. compartment opened up and out fell both his boots, all shiny, sharpened and with a pair of jet boosters; wondering about this, he opened the mailbox and found a note from the ruler of Artakha: _**"In hopes that you finally outrun a fader bull with these little things, I took the opportunity to replace everything with protosteel. -Artakha"**_.

This were excellent news, but when he went outside towards the Colisseum to wait for the rest of the team, he found a small bow-shaped piece of protodermis at his door, on top of it was a note: _"You'll know what to do with this"_. Wondering about the cryptic message, Kalnur flew-ran to the middle of the city.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Now this is the real ending of the chapter, hope you liked it, and once again: sorry for the lateness. Enjoy! R&R! Merry X-mas to all of you!_


	14. Aftereffects

_Hello again, chronologically, this chapter happens after the X-mas one and after _dragontiger12_'s chapter 17 (I think it's the 17__th__, don't trust me); this happens right after Kalnur is "thrown out" by Varia in _Poison that Saves_._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bionicle or Varia, but I do own Kalnur and other characters._

"_**Aftereffects"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ga-Metru)

Kalnur, Toa of twilight, staggered through the channels of Ga-Metru in the middle of the stormy night; the talk he had just had with Varia. . . . okay, scratch that; he had just had a talk with TWO Great Beings, and one of them happened to be living around the corner _per se_; this had been quite a toll on the poor Toa's mind, a mind that was already in a "not-so-healthy" state, so to speak.

He staggered as he made his way to the coastline, being able to move more on his jetpacks that his feet -those traitors had decided to stop answering correctly- and his vision began getting all blurry; to make it short: either he found a place to hide or only Mata Nui would know what would happen to him. Not knowing what actually happened, he just fell to the floor and stayed there, his mind drifting towards who knew what; there was a pulse. . . . and the Shadow covering him spread.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Coliseum)

Toa Lhikan ran throught the halls of the coliseum as fast as his legs would allow him while he sent for the rest of the Toa Mangai; he had received news from a matoran courier that a sphere of Shadow had appeared in the coast of Ga-Metru, and, even if it wasn't moving from it's point of origin, the matoran had stated that with every pulse, the sphere grew another inch in diameter; it was currently at the walls of the Great Temple. It was the time to test that Toa of twilight's abilities.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ga-Metru, 1hour later)

The Toa Mangai -minus Kalnur- were gathered at the edge of the Shadow sphere; it hadn't had any more pulses, so the current perimeter stopped right at the border of the Temple and just before the populated district began; numerous vahki patrols had tried to stop it, though, but, according to a matoran named Takua, another one called Nokama and a third one named Onepu -who claimed to be there "just for the show"- all of them had been swallowed by the sphere and the remaining pieces dumped into the street.

Varia, of course, knew something had happened after her talk with Kalnur, and that this sphere was some kind of aftereffect of whatever the hell he had done; this was a case that needed a lot of sensitivity, as the scattered pieces of vahki armored demostrated; so, she began thinking what could be done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Inside the sphere)

_-'Where am I?'_

_-'We're all inside a Limbo, where else could it be?'_

_-'We?. . . Please don't tell me it's you again!'_

_-'If by "you" you mean that intriguing, little, dark side of yours, then no. If you are talking to me as a higher power, then yes, it's "me" again'_

_-'Higher power?. . . Are you, by any chance Varia?'_

_-'No, I'm not Varia'_

_-'Then that other guy: Vorx?'_

_-'No, neither one of them. . . I know them though.'_

_-'That other guy I heard of? Yistran?'_

_-'And that's the third strike! You know, being what you are, I thought you'd know me better!'_

_-'Then I'm sorry, but I don't know you. . . . do you think you could fill me in with the details of what's happening?'_

_-'Gladly, after all, that's what I'm here for!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Outside)

"Sooo. . . who wants to go in?" Nidhiki said in a playful voice as he looked at the rest of the team. "No one? Kadier? . . . . Well, I'll do it then!" The Toa of air continued as he made his way to the edge of the sphere, when his hand grazed the side of it, some of it's mass moved and promptly engulfed him, much to the horror of Lhikan and the others.

"Nidhiki!!!" Naho shouted as she tried to approach the sphere, only to be stopped by Drale and Trir, both stating that, in the case Nidhiki had suffered of something, it was no use to lose two Toa to the sphere; as they tried to make her understand, a tendril of Light erupted from the sphere and flung a very disoriented Toa of air into the water, who decided to fall with a rather big splash, drenching his teammates and other passerbys.

The Toa of air walked up to the rest of the team while he dried himself with Air, then, he proceeded to speak up the most coherent thought he had. "Okay, scratch that, the sphere is BAD" He continued while he began muttering some nothings about a matoran who had dragged him out of there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Inside the sphere)

_-'So, to set things straight: we both are in some kind of Limbo?'_

_-'That's right'_

_-'And, even if I don't identify who you are, you've been there for a long time?'_

_-'Yes'_

_-'And you're some kind of higher power, even though you're not Varia, Vorx or the Yistran guy; plus, you know them'_

_-'You seem to be catching up'_

_-'Well then, with all that, there are only two options.'_

_-'And those two options are?'_

_-'You're either _another_ Great Being or. . . '_

_-'Or what?'_

_-'Or the Great Spirit Mata Nui himself, of course!'_

_-'Tell me little Toa, do you really want to know the answer?'_

_-'I've been through a lot of stuff like that already, how could another answer hurt?'_

_-'Very well then, but I warned you! I am. . . '_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Outside the sphere)

Varia looked at the current situation: there was a Toa of twilight inside a freaking Shadow cocoon doing who knew what with his power; suddenly, the gems on her new gloves began humming softly, and she felt them pulling towards the sphere, knowing the gloves had something to do with the situation at hand, she just kept walking until someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"And where exactly do you think you're going Varia?" Lhikan said as he prevented the Toa of gravity from taking another step. "You just saw what that thing made to Nidhiki and those vahki, I'm not letting you in" He continued with a determination that surfaced only in the middle of battle or when he was under pressure.

"Sadly Lhikan, this is my decision, and you have no right above me" Varia answered as she took Lhikan's hand off her shoulder; just when the Toa of fire was about to drag her back, she used her power over gravity to root him to the spot; she had intended to use only a little of her power, but the gems on the gloves had glowed and the Toa of fire was on all fours and trying to avoid being crushed by the sudden increase in gravity. Without turning around, Varia entered into a space of complete darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Inside the sphere)

_-'Someone is here little Toa, I think they're looking for you'_

_-'But you said we were on a Limbo away from the normal universe!'_

_-'Our minds little Toa, our minds. Your body is still inside that sphere of Shadow'_

_-'But then, wouldn't my other personality be in control of my body, and as such, spreading chaos and mayhem?'_

_-'Oh, it is, but let's just say I'm doing us a favor and have contained him; he has no power outside the sphere'_

_-'So you're sending me back to regain control?'_

_-'Something like that, let's just say my talk here is over'_

_-'Then thank you Great One'_

_-'My pleasure little Toa, sometimes it gets lonely without anyone to talk with. . . oh, you'll find a little surprise back'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varia wandered about in who-knew-what direction, there seemed to be nothing in this place, and she only knew of her movement because of the gloves; suddenly, something hit her, she didn't know what, but it had been as solid as if a stone had hit her, before she had time to react, another blow connected with her armour and a pair of glowing red eyes became visible.

"So, we finally meet Toa! Or should I say Great Being? You're a little deceiving female, aren't you?" A voice that sounded like Kalnur's -but with a draker twist to it- to Varia said. "You _are_ aware that I can destroy your Toa from in here, aren't you?" The voice continued as more darkness was sent in Varia's direction. She prepared for the blow, but it never came.

A matoran stood in front of her, his legs and hands were clad in black armor while his arms were clad in white; he had a jetpack and a pair of black, bat-like wings, he carried twin, awkward-looking swords which he had used to stop the darkness, and on his face rested a silver Avohkii, the only source of light around.

"You. Get out. NOW!" The matoran said as he enveloped her in Light. "You have no reason to be here, it's dangerous, even for someone like you. . . oh, and the water's cold" He continued as Varia was flinged out of the sphere the same way Nidhiki had before; she landed with another splash and made her way to the shore and the rest of the team. Meanwhile, the matoran still stood facing the red eyes. "I hope you had fun, the party's over"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Outside the sphere)

The Toa Mangai reacted when the sphere started pulsing; they took out their tools and prepared theri power in case it was needed, as the pulses grew in speed, Lhikan and Tuyet noticed they were becoming wild and erratic, and the sphere had started growing blobs and crevices.

In front of everyone's eyes, tendrils of Light began tearing out the structure, throwing chunks of Shadow into the waters and streets; as more and more tendrils appeared, the sphere disminished more and more, until all that was left was something that looked like a glowing octopus.

"Did you miss me or is it only because you had to do your Duty?" Kalnur said as he withrew all the Light back into his body. "I'm pretty sure at least two of you tried to go inside the sphere" He continued as he searched for his weapons, but his Twin Swords, Dagger and Greatsword were nowhere to be found. "Uhm. . . guys? Has anyone seen my swords?"

No one answered until Naho pointed her finger at the shore, where a pair of objects were stuck against the crystalline grains of sand. One was a bow that looked exactly like the small piece of protodermis that Kalnur carried around since Christmas, the only difference being that it now was about the height of a normal Toa; the other one was some kind of weird amalgamation of Kalnur's previous swords all compressed in one. The Toa of twilight promptly walked to them and picked one in each hand.

"So. . . . who's up for some refreshments? I'll pay" The Toa said as he calmly walked to Po-Metru -everyone knew the best things were in Po-Metru- with his new "toys" in his hands; he stopped and signaled for Varia to come closer; when she was right next to him he asked. "Did you like the gloves? They were the hardest ones to find" He said as he showed her his own gauntlets -one with a blue gem and a transparent, gold color; the other with a red gem and a solid, silver color- and then lowered his hands again.

"Yes, thank you, they were a nice touch, and I only got you a log. . . . what did you use it for, anyway?" Varia responded as she looked at her own gloves and noticed the small lines that went from one gem to the other. "But what exactly do they do?"

"The gloves? They're just holders for the gems, the gems are cathalysts: they'll decrease the elemental energy you need to do stuff, and that's everything I know about them" Kalnur answered as all the Toa Mangai reached a dinner in the Canyon of Whispers. "If they do something else, I don't know what" _'If she didn't send the bow, then who?'_ Kalnur thounght as he looked at the cavernous sky above; one small star went out for a moment and then appeared again, almost as if it had. . . winked?

"Oi, tall guy, come inside!" Srep said as he beckoned to Kalnur, who was currently the only one outside. "After all, you're the one paying"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, that was a good chapter -I think- and it allowed me to raise some questions, answer others and, in general, write enjoyable stuff; once again, thanks to _dragontiger12_ for lending Varia and other Ocs she has to me, and _Jamester211_ for doing great reviews and giving me tips. Enjoy it! R&R._


	15. Of Spheres and Mystery

_Hello again! My other computer is acting like a b***h and won't work properly, so my upd__ates may be a little. . . uneven for the time. Here's a little chapter to start the mystery._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bionicle, but _dragontiger12_ has kindly allowed me to use Varia and Kalnur is my OC._

"_**The Mystery of the Sphere"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

(Somewhere)

"**Do you think we should call him back to us? Has he learned enough?"** A being spoke as he looked at his other five equals. **"Or is it too soon in that universe to make our champio return? What if he dies there?"**

"**You worry too much brother, let it be"** One of the beings responded. **"According to our informant, he's allright and starting to remember"**

"**Also, our informant has mentioned that there are. . . others. . . like us, and that, had we continued with our plan to make a Great Spirit, the Makuta here would have rebelled against us"** A third being spoke as he waved a hand dismissively.

"**So then it is settled: we will wait for another time to recall our champion"** A final being spoke as the chamber was once again bathed in the lowest of lights.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(Metru Nui)

Toa Kalnur slept restlessly, and his dreams were no help either, for they were filled with strange lands bathed in energized protodermis and strange beasts battled by white-clad giants. As he shook in his sleep, he heard an all too familiar voice. _"He's sleeping as of now sires, but I sense he will be able to return soon; there seems to be a lot of darkness here. . . and also strange beings called Toa"_

These mysterious dreams and voices were interrupted by the sudden activation of the alarm, which told him a Toa came this way; Kalnur stepped out only to see Nidhiki running his way as fast as he could. "Kalnur! Quick! Ta-Metru! The firespitter has called an urgent meeting: there's a Dragon somewhere around. . . a Kanohi Dragon!" The Toa of Air said as he ran back his original route, closely followed by the Toa of Twilight.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(Somewhere)

"**Toa. . . that's an interesting concept, our equals seem to have had at least one good idea"** A being said as he began meditating on the matter.

"**Do you think he will freak out when he returns and finds the truth?"** The first being spoke as he kept on worrying about their champion.

"**He also seems to be recovering power, his original form has almost been recovered"** Another being spoke. **"He's received unlocking things from a Varia"**

"**This dialogue is over brothers, we'll just have to wait"** Their leader said as he –once again- disminished the lights in the room.

"**AND WAIT WE SHALL!"** The others answered with the dreams and expectations of their champion in mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Okay. . . . that was short but COMPLETELY vital to the __storyline, hope you enjoyed it. And thanks go to _dragontiger12_ and _Jamester211_ for helping me, giving tips and sharing ideas._


	16. Roadtrip

_Well, I finally found time to write a rather small chapter, but I think this'll do until my computer dcides to revive again and candy starts growing out of trees or I get a new one._

_**One of a kind?**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Toa Base, Metru Nui)

Kalnur looked at the unmoving body of Varia; she had been found in Po-Metru just as she was now, and just as the Toa of twilight had begun searching for her to ask about the strange origins of his bow. As he left the complex and told the matoran to report him if anything happened, the Toa began wondering if this hadn't something to do with Vorx or the other guy. . . the other guy's name. . . it started with Y and that's all he needed to know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru)

Kalnur was walking towards the lair of a very unique rahi beast that had lived in the city for thousands of years with no one knowing: Keetongu; probably last of the species since the visorak attack, but a powerful one nonetheless; the Toa had come as a messenger from the order to recruit the rahi when the time came, he would only. . . extend a formal greeting, so to speak.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ko-Metru, 30 minutes later)

That had to be WRONG! What kind of intelligent rahi such as keetongu would pound someone to the floor for no reason and then heal the same person back to health as if nothing had happened?

The work was done though, and that was all that mattered. . . that is, until a space-time vortex that looked like one of Brutaka's pranks appeared in front of him out of the clear blue sky. "What the ef?" Kalnur said just before a coil of rope caught him in the chest and someone that looked a lot like Gorast yanked at him. **"GET THE F*** OVER HERE!!!"** She yelled as Kalnur entered the portal into an unknown world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Unknown place)

"_**Well, it seems that he's gone to fulfill a part of his destiny. . . and allowing others to fullfil theirs. . . . good luck Teridax, I don't know if you're aware of this, but when your plan succeds, you'll never be yourself again"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Gorast and a disoriented Kalnur)

"**He is here sires, we can now begin his melding, just as he told us eons ago"** Makuta Gorast said as she exited the room and went back to her position at the door. **"He struggled a bit, so I had to knock him out. . . do you think he'll forgive me Great ones?"**

Kalnur started regaining consciousness just as he heard this words; Great ones? Forgive her? Gorast apologizing? What the hell was happening here?.He rose up to a large chamber dimly lit, with six pedestals and beings sitting on them. Before he could ask anything, he was flung through a wall –that opened itself to let him through and then shut again- into a room full of. . . him; the color schemes and elements were different, but they were all exactly like him. "Uhm. . . hi?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I hope you enjoyed it, I thank dragontiger12 and Jamester211._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle or Varia. But I do own Kalnur._


	17. Return

_Well, now that my exams and all that work is behind me, I can –once again- right freely; so. .__ . shall we go on?_

_Disclaimer: IDO NOT own Bionicle, Varia or other characters created by GF or dragontiger12, but my OCs are truly mine._

"_**Knowing yourself is the greatest challenge of all"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Spherus Magna, outside the Great Being's Chamber)

"**You did what?!?!?!?"** Makuta Icarax yelled as he finally processed the fact that Gorast, long time friend and valuable Makuta, had just appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the last one of the Champion and, on the way here, knocked him unconscious. **"You know he could just banish you for that when he's one again!"**

"**Oh thank you!"** Gorast replied as she hurled a small sphere of plasma at Icarax. **"You're being so helpful with this subject!"** She continued on, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With all the Kalnurs)

Toa of twilight Kalnur was flabbergasted to say the least, after all, if you were in a room full of beings exactly like you –except in their colors- you'd do the same; trying to cope with the sudden loss of brain activity, he uttered the only thing that came to mind. "Uhm. . . hello?"

"Oh great! Just what we needed ANOTHER one!" A blue-green Kalnur said as he stopped making little typhoons between his hands. "Just how many more mes are gonna appear?" He continued as he pointed to the other twenty or so Toas in the room.

"Aw, shut up windy!" Another Kalnur –this one red and black- said as he hurled a little chunk of burning earth at a third Kalnur who merely froze it to hurl it away with gravity. "He's just afraid of what's happening; hello, I'm a Fire-Earth Kalnur, and you?"

"I control Light and Shadow, and right now, Makuta Teridax is trying to usurp Mata Nui's power and position!" The toa of twilight yelled as he threw a fist to the air. . . . and connected with something. "What the?"

"**Oh god, I'm so sorry sires, I didn't mean to intrude this way"** Makuta Krika said as he turned visible again and regained his dignified footing. **"I just came here to announce you that you can begin melding any moment you want"** And with that, Krika disappeared again.

"Melding? What the hell did he meant by melding?" Water-Air Kalnur said as he stood up and walked to the spot where the Makuta had disappeared. "How can someone 'meld'?"

Twilight Kalnur walked up to his blue-green person and put a hand to his shoulder, trying to calm his other self down, but what happened next took every one by surprise; the Toa of storms slowly began getting blurry while a blue-green color started to creep through the Toa of twilight's hand and arm.

There was a small blast of Light, Shadow, Air and Water and Kalnur stood once again looking at all the other versions of himself. "So _this_ is what melding means" He said as he demonstrated control over Air and Water. "Who wants to go next?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Outside the building)

Makuta Teridax walked towards the building where the Great Beings dwelled when he saw Icarax and Gorast busily discussing something about retaliation and some sort of emotional crisis Gorast was having. It was always good to see Makuta trying to rip each other apart, it had such emotion, such beauty, such. . . fakeness.

Teridax continued on through the maze of hallways that lead to the main chamber, he had to deliver his report on the strange creatures that attacked tribes in the north, and he also wanted to know what were the news about the supposed champion's return.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Back inside)

Twelve of the twenty remaining Kalnurs had already been melded with the Toa of Twilight, some having done it willingly, some a little grudgingly, but all insisting it had to be done. Now, the only remaining ones were one that looked like a sphinx, a completely golden one, one as tiny as a fist and five that just stood there looking at space.

Twilight Kalnur looked at himself; he now controlled every elemental power from the universe of Mata Nui and a little extra ones, plus he had grow in size to match Varia in her Great Being form; he was becoming a little intoxicated with power, and he started advancing towards his remaining selfs, a grin plastered all over his mask.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With the Great Beings)

"**Well, it seems like he's almost done; how long do you think it will take him to realize he's one of us?"** The being who had waited anxiously for this moment said. **"I bet three rahi he'll just appear here to show off"**

"**Don't be so sure about it, there's still the mental strain of having been divided for so long"** Another one stated while she telepathically told Teridax to go away or else. **"And then there's the fact that I'll kill him for leaving me"**

"**Shut up, all of you"** The leader said as he projected an image of how the only remaining Kalnur was now the sphinx. **"He's almost done"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Outside the building)

Kalnur appeared out of thin air in front of a quarreling Icarax and Gorast, who, after realizing he was there, stopped thinking and just looked at him with doubt. **"Um. . . hello sire?"** Gorast asked as she backed against the wall and prayed for the best. "Please, I know what you're doing, and I'm fine. Really, even more: thank you" Kalnur said as he hugged the Makuta and vanished from the universe of Spherus Magna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(In the fortress of Tall Torrent)

"Vorx, Vorx, Vorx, where the hell did you leave those blueprints?" Kalnur said as he tore every desk or piece of furniture in his search for the blueprints he had forgotten so long ago. "I swear to. . . hmmm. . . myself that, for a being who brings the peace of death, Vorx is the most chaotic and less organized of them!"

"**And tell me, what exactly are you doing here?"** Vorx replied as he waved said blueprints in front of Kalnur's face. **"It's been a while, I never thought you'd come back for them"**

"Oh, you know me, always doing something else so that no one knows what I'll really do" Kalnur said off-handedly as he snatched the prints away. "Should we meet again sometime later to discuss the designs?" Kalnur said as he waved goodbye and exited the gates of Tall Torrent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Karda Nui)

Amidst an energy storm stood the Codrex, a structure of unknown origins that had stood there for eons and would stand for even more. It was inside this structure that Kalnur started testing what he liked to do best so long ago: transmutation of elements. And with the blueprints for the Axalara T9, Jetrax T6 and Rockoh T3, coped with Artakha's knowledge, he began working on the three vehicles. _'I wonder what Varia will do now'_ He thought before giving full attention to his work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Wow, I finally finished that! I think it was entertaining and informative, and maybe the time spent in Spherus Magna was different from the one in the Endless Ocean Planet, so maybe the Dark Hunter war has finished by now. . . maybe. . . _


	18. Meeting the New Guy

_Well, another chapter since I have my hands full-o-free time._

"_**Meeting old friends"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(The Codrex, Karda Nui)

"Well, I think I ought to take a little break off" Kalnur, Great Being from an alternate Spherus Magna, said as he looked at the finished Rockoh T3 and Jetrax T6, both having taken days to finish, even with his power and alchemy. "I should probably try and reach Varia or my team, they must be preoccupied"

He left a machine to finish building the Axalara T9 and exited the giant structure into an Energy Storm; to him, it felt tingly and warm, but nothing close to lethal; taking a Skyboard and crashing it in the swamp below just for fun, he made his way to the western exit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Metru Nui)

Toa Varia was sprawled in her temporary hut on Po-Metru; this last days had sucked on toast as far as she could tell: first she had lost her Great Being powers at the hands of Yistran –true, her mask had stored many of them, but it still wasn't funny-, then, a stupid rock raptor had broken her arm and it was going to be a long time before she'd be able to use it again, next was the fact that Tuyet was hoarding the Nui Stone with the Hunters right at her armored heels, and last but not least, Kalnur had been kidnapped by something and no one knew where the Toa of twilight could be found.

''_Boo! Did you miss me?''_ A sudden, incorporeal voice inside Varia's head said as she jumped to the ceiling and back in surprise. When she finally recovered, she tried everything to find the origin of the voice by any means, be it her normal sight or by the powers in her Cimalta, but it was no use; whatever had spoken, it had left long ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Voya Nui)

Kalnur walked calmly through the rings of the "Island of Death", well at least that's how they would call it in a few years, for now it was still part of the Great Spirit Mata Nui; the important thing was that it hosted the Mask of Life, a kanohi so powerful it could turn even a Great Being mad.

Descending through the seven hundred steps, he made his way through chambers, protodax and a very confused Umbra until he reached the Chamber of Life, where he found a strange being just sitting there, moving him aside, he lifted the mask and looked at it for any sign of damage or warning; seeing as there was only a small tinge of silver in the corners, he left it alone and made his way to the surface.

Once outside, Kalnur began thinking how he'd get back to the City of Legends when a sudden idea –and memory- struck him: if Varia could shape shift into rahi and whatnot, why shouldn't he be able to do something similar; concentrating as hard as he could, Kalnur felt how something started to grow out of his back and take form.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Po-Metru)

Varia was patrolling solo through the canyon of unending whispers thinking about everything that had happened and that strange voice earlier in the afternoon when she felt something getting near; taking a defensive stance and poising her daggers in her useful arm, she was ready to take on anything that might come her way.

A dust storm rose as a figure descended from the cavern-sky in Metru Nui, trying to –clumsily- land in a straight position; whatever it was, it clearly wasn't made for flight, at least not with wings that size; Varia started wondering what she really was up against when the loud thump interrupted her; as the dust cleared, a figure the size of a young tatohrak rose from the middle.

"Well, long time no see, have we?" A semi-solid Kalnur said as he stepped off and took off the wings that had brought him to the city. "How 'ya doing?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Evil cliffhanger of DOOM!!!!!!_

_Well, I hoped that you liked that chapter, I had some strange reasons to write this one down, and experienced a little fun with abusing Great Being powers. Once again thanks to _dragontiger12_ for her OC and to _Jamester211_ for his tips._


	19. About how you got Lost

_Well, here's another chapter coming especially for dragontiger12 and to get a little explanation on how Kalnur got from Great Being to small powerless matoran._

"_**Of how you got lost, but you made your way back home!"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Po-Metru)

Kalnur finally stopped shifting and addressed Varia by her name, trying all-mightily to avoid showing off what he could do and how they were now equals.

"So, what's up?" Kalnur asked as he casually shook the dirt off his armor. "You just saw me drop out of the sky and shape-shift, right?" He continued on as he eagerly waited for her to, dunno, jump back in amazement or do something along those lines; what he didn't expect was the following.

"Yeah, so? I can shape-shift too you know!" She said as she simply looked back at him with an emotionless face. "What's your point in all this?"

Kalnur was taken aback by this reaction, and started to think of what to do, he was really hoping for something more . . . well, interesting. "You're done patrolling" He replied grumpily. "I'm exhausted, let's go back to camp" He continued as he reached for Varia's arm.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not going anywhere just because you want to!" She replied as she pulled away. "But we're equals now!" He replied as he blocked her path. "Equals doesn't mean you boss me around. Besides, you're one of the original Great Beings! You left the work for us!" She continued angrily. "In my eyes, you have to **earn** a place, you can't just barge in!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down! I don't get what you mean by original Great Beings, and besides, you shouldn't treat me lower for that!" Kalnur replied as he tried to search his memories to find something of use. "I don't care, you and your 'buddies' left all the work for us! You abandoned your job and the Nameless Ones transformed me, Vorx and Yistran into Great Beings, and look what he did to me!" Varia interrupted as she showed him her injured arm. "Then you probably did something stupid and got demoted to a powerless matoran! Who did it? How? Why? I don't know"

Kalnur looked at her for a moment trying to take in what had just been said. "So you're done patrolling?" Kalnur asked as he looked at her with a whatever-you-say face. "Yes, I'm done patrolling; I'll take you back to camp and then I'm going to Vorx. . . and you. Are. Not. Coming!" The female Toa replied with an exasperated sigh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Somewhere in the Great Being dimension)

"**I still don't understand how you did it"** Varia, in her Great Being form, said as a moderately disoriented Kalnur trudged behind her. **"You have some kind of strange fascination with me or what?"** She continued as she tried to lose him.

"**Fine, I'll just wait for you there!"** He answered as the double that had been following her disappeared. **"Sheesh"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Tall Torrent)

Kalnur dispersed his clone as he kept with his search for memories; Vorx had been gentle enough to teach him how to do that and also providing a nice and quiet room to help him concentrate; suddenly, something in the outermost corner of his mind began racing to his recent-use memory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Flashback**_

"_WHAT?!?!?!?" Kalnur shouted as he looked at the Nameless Ones in disbelief. "You want US. Us who created these universes, who made the plans for a Great Spirit to leave this place alone?!? Are you dumb?" He kept yelling as six of his partners moved in quickly to stop him. " I WILL NEVER DO THAT!!! YOU HEAR ME? __**NEVER!!!!!!!**__"_

"_SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT FOOL!!!" One of the Nameless Ones said as he hurled the Great Being with just a flick of his wrist. "I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO INSULT ME!!! YOU WANT THIS UNIVERSE SO MUCH? THEN GET LOST IN IT!!!" He yelled as Kalnur was flung through the confines of the Blind Eternities, his conscience and body slowly fading away in it's chaotic void._

_**End Flashback**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Back in Tall Torrent)

"**So that's the reason I got here. . . wonder if I can share memories with others?"** Kalnur said as he rose from his lotus position when he heard a knock. **"So much to see! So much to do! So much to remember!"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, there goes another chapter, the idea of the Nameless Ones belongs to dragontiger12, so DON'T STEAL IT!!!!! R&R! Hope you like it!!! X3_


	20. What are you doing?

_Well, this one is just kind__ of a filler and some random ideas._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bionicle, Varia or any of dragontiger12's ingenious characters._

_Also, by the end of this chapter, I'll have Kalnur do something highly stupid, reckless and it'll probably come back to bite both of is in the ass. Enjoy._

"_**What are you doing?"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_(Somewhere)_

Kalnur, the Rebel Great Being, was standing on the middle of the Void; after having been sent to train his memory with Vorx again, some of his old memories and pastimes were coming back; trying to regain some of his lost agility, he had taken to the Void to practice.

It was while he practiced his shape-shifting coupled with his power on transmutation that something rather solid and un-disintegrated hit him: a mask.

But it wasn't just any mask, it was Varia's Cimalta! Just lying in the middle of the Void; what if Yistran found it! She'd be helpless without her power; with this and more paranoid ideas in mind, Kalnur set off to find her.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

(Tall Torrent)

Vorx sat down at the desk of his own fortress; he had been asked by Kalnur to review the memory of his exile: it took the slow, calm eye of death to understand what had happened.

Vorx stopped suddenly and turned to look at the east: the constant pull of free atoms had stopped suddenly; not that he didn't know who had been attracting them, but he usually didn't cut it short so fast; raising an eyebrow, Vorx began reviewing again.

It was this small brake that allowed him to notice something amiss the memories: there seemed to be something "cut" from it. . . two things actually, there was a blank gap between Kalnur's outrageous screaming and the answer given by the Nameless One, and another one between him being blasted and the slow fading of his body.

Deciding that this was something remarkable to be announced to it's owner, Vorx sat patiently and took out a small cube with nine small squares in each side, with each one colored a different way, he'd try to solve it while he waited for said Great Being to come to him.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

(Po-Metru)

Varia sat in her small, temporary hut reviewing the plans for her new dimension and headquarters, how many places and climates Halora would have and how would Corrinora be distributed to allow for a better accommodation and things like that.

She also had the nagging feeling that somehow, somewhen, Kalnur would pop up out of the blue and pelt her with questions and his attempted displays of power; sheesh, if only he could shut up and do something else. It was at this moment when she felt a small drifting of atoms towards somewhere: either said Great Being was close and shifting into something bigger, or something strange was happening; shrugging it off, she continued with her musings.

It was during this time that she began wondering if there was a way to revert or annulate the effects of Yistran's meddling, but she quickly put that aside: it was no use to get distracted with those things while there was a universe to create.

There was a ripple in the air before her, as if a heat wave was forming there; she reached out a hand to study the strange phenomena when suddenly, with a bang and a –momentarily- blinding flash, an exact copy of her Cimalta fell to the floor; it was accompanied by a completely organic leaf the size of her fist, on the underside, there was a note scribbled in. . . leaf veins?

"Hey, Varia!

Found this lying in the middle of the Void. Seemed like you lost it during. . . well, something I don't know what. Looked for you in many different dimensions, including something that seems to be just on construction; dunno, will check out later. Anyway: here's your mask, I also made a copy in case you need it.

See ya!

K

P.S. What do you think of the leaf trick? Is it too much?"

Varia rolled her eyes in frustration; when the hell was this guy gonna stop following her around like some kind of puppy? What on Mata Nui did he see in her to spark such curiosity? Thinking it was time to finally send him out and do whatever it was he'd do, she slipped into her Great Being **form** and into the Void, leaving her mask there again, but with some protection to make sure nothing like that happened again.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

(Great Being Dimension)

Kalnur lay exhausted on the floor; he didn't even have enough energy left to summon some kind of refreshment to heal his aching limbs; infinite power or not, a good job is done with the hands and strength one has, so building himself a headquarter was taxing him more than it should. . . and he was only halfway done through the process.

"**Why don't you**** just simply make it appear with a clap of your hands?" **A clone of Vorx said as he walked in on the lying form of Kalnur. **"It's way much easier if you do that" **He added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"**And that's why I'm from the old generation and you belong to the new"** Kalnur answered as he slowly rose to his armored feet; he tripped and fell again.** "And that's the same reason why I'm on the floor and you're not" **He smiled goofily as the help he had indirectly asked for was given in the form of a chair. **"Thanks big guy. So. . . did you find anything?"**

"**Well, there is something peculiar about that memory of yours****; there are parts that someone cut from it, probably one of your old comrades who didn't want you to know something"** The clone answered as he slowly began to fade away.** "By the way, I'll leave you two alone, I don't like yelling; too noisy and un-calm"**

Kalnur was pondering the meaning of these enigmatic words when he suddenly heard it. It was faint at first, as if a low buzzing was in the air, but it slowly increased both in strength and volume, and it wasn't long before it felt like a Kikanalo stampede getting nearer by the minute.

As he turned around, he saw what was unmistakably the silhouette of Varia in her Great Being form; and by the looks of it, she seemed to be rather angry about something. Great, just freaking great; why had she come to "say hello" right at the moment where he could get very easily beaten, caught and/or berated? It's as if she had almost planned it, but there was no use crying over spilt milk; resigning himself, Kalnur just waited for her to arrive.

"**Ok, what ****the hell**** is wrong with you?" **She vociferated as he tried to stand up, run away and hide, but failed miserably.** "You have NO business with the things I did, do, or plan to do, you hear me?!?" **She said as the path she walked on caught on fire. **"Now give me THAT MASK!!!"**

"**(Z- )90° - (E-2NW)90°t=1"** Was everything he responded as he used a little power to use the minerals in the soil to patch his armor.

"**I don't know what the hell that means, but instead of resting here or meddling with my mask in the Void, you could be finishing whatever THAT"** She gesticulated at the walls of the fortress. **"Is supposed to be!. . . What is that supposed to be anyway?"**

"**My old fortress. . . or something akin to my old fortress"** He said as he could finally stand up on his own. **"Ah, much better! I needed to rest a little; building with your hands is really taxing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"**

"**You're completely ignoring everything I say, aren't you?"** She said as she raised her eyebrow. **"Why do you feel the need to be near me or anything related to me?"** She continued as she calmed down a bit and moved the chair so that she could wait for whatever excuse he'd come up with.

"**No I'm not! I'm merely**** not listening to the parts where you berate for doing something good"** He shrugged as he rummaged a bag for the mask. **"You need to learn to calm down, you're generation's just too impatient"** He added as he finally found it and offered it to the creator of the original.

"**OK, THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW****!!!!"** She shouted as she stood up in all her Great Being-y power and mightiness. **"EVER SINCE YOU GOT TO METRU-NUI, YOU'VE BEEN MEDDLING IN MY BUISNESS ONE WAY OR ANOTHER; YOU ALWAYS APPEAR NEAR ME WHEN THINGS HAPPEN, GET YOURSELF IN MY TEAM AND EVEN BECOME A GREAT BEING!!!!! WHY?!?!?" **

"**Just because I felt like it"** Kalnur answered as he clapped his hands together and the stretched them at thin air; there was a surge of blue electricity and water instantly fell into a pair of glasses he had ready. **"Here, drink some before your voice runs coarse or I become forced to stop you by any means necessary"**

"**STOP ME? STOP. ME?!?!?" **Varia said as her last ounce of patience and self-restraint was shredded apart by Kalnur's apparent indifference and senseless comments.** "HOW DO YOU PLAN ON STOPPING ME WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW TO DO BASIC THINGS SUCH AS FLYING?!?! EH? EH? AND WHAT WILL YOU DO? TAKE CARE OF THE WHOLE UNI"**

Varia was –how to say it? - completely and utterly dumbstruck. . . to say the least; not only had Kalnur walked up to her and knocked her mask off with a backhand swing, but, since she had still kept trying to talk, Kalnur had kept true to his promise and made her stop by any means necessary. . . in his small crazy mind, he thought: what better way to avoid someone speaking than locking his/her lips shut, and if you also want to say "thank you" at the same time, what better tool than your own?

It lasted two seconds at the most, but it couldn't have been more effective for the Rebel Great Being if he had taken an entire hour doing the same; grinning a little, he began gathering atoms as he ran; slowly changing into a winged dragon, he tried to maximize the small head start that would avoid him dying in the near future.

"**. . . . . . KALNUR!!!!!!!!!!!"**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Well__, there goes another chapter; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R_

_Now, if you excuse us, _Kalnur_ and _I_ need to go find a place to hide before _Varia_ and/or _dragontiger12_ decide it's a good idea to kill us._


	21. Up close and personal

_Wow, I felt a little berated for last chapter. . . how strange._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bionicle, Varia or other characters created by GF or dragontiger12, but my OCs are truly mine._

""

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Spherus Magna)

Kalnur wandered through what had once been his home planet; while it still existed, his banishment had saved him from a worse fate: almost every one of the Old Great Beings had died or been exiled to alternate realities; for example, he had found good ol' Kresh in a strange universe completely full of organic wildlife and teeming with dragons; but he was one of the few.

As he kicked down a small wall that was still standing straight in the rubble that had once been Voidstone, he remembered all the things that had happened in and outside of it, especially with Chard, another Great Being that had been almost as crazy as him; it had been her idea to build a gigantic robot and send it to travel through the universe.

Seeing there was nothing to salvage from this old, dying planet teeming with energized protodermis, he decided it would be best for him to erase all memories of the old world: he had new things to care and worry about, mainly trying to avoid another shot at his fortress before it was even finished. . . that, and making sure Varia got paid back for what she did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Great Being Dimension)

Kalnur had returned from his trip to Spherus Magna with a face as stoic and inexpressive as the carvings in Mount Ihu; he had then taken on to continue building his new Fortress. It didn't have a name yet, but it would rival Stormfire both in size and power: if Varia thought he wasn't worthy of his title or being a Major or whatever it was she said, he'd prove her how wrong that opinion was.

It took him countless amounts of energy and material to even repair the damage lightning bolts had done to the fortress' walls and foundations, not to mention the destruction of all the useful minerals and metals in the ground below, which made it even more difficult to gather the material necessary; she really knew how to fight with her mind even while she was enraged, that he would agreed with.

Minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day, the space inside the fortress was filled with metallic filigree, ranging from forges to an Amaja Circle, even a cold storeroom to keep organic materials safe and unspoiled; there was also a turret to repel attackers and a hangar to keep any vehicle he planned to create or borrow.

As he kept building, things came and went, but he paid no attention to them; anything that was needed was either transmuted from the surroundings or imported from a thousand dimensions; every single object inside the perimeter was hand-crafted into the shape it would appear to the outside eye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Days later)

Kalnur was finally back on his feet; after many days of continuous manual labor, his whole body had paid the toll it had been forced to create; that had translated as an aching of both mind and body that had lasted for hours to no end, it had even knocked him unconscious. . . just to regain it minutes later because of it.

He walked through the courtyard and into the main –and only- door into the complex; true, the whole courtyard was open to the sky, but it had a shield generator to prevent most unwanted visits; it would take a Kanohi Dragon's full effort to breach it; activating the self-defense mechanism, he traveled to a small planet on another universe: Naya; there he'd find the leaves he needed for his message; no more asking Vorx for materials.

He appeared in the middle of the jungle, just in the path of one of its gargantuan creatures; quickly jumping to the side, he cleared the dust off his armor while the beast made its way through; truly magnificent creatures that put even Vorx's size to shame; there was so much untapped potential here!

Kalnur swiftly cut three leaves the size of his mask, and began manipulating the vast amounts of energy in the planet to make the veins in the leaf grow in the shape of letters and symbols, taking some of it for his own use and reserves. When he was finished, he packed the three letters into his sack and looked at all the life around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Stormfire, Tall Torrent and wherever Yistran is living at the moment)

There was a small bang and a flash, and a leaf the size of a Kanohi fell to the floor in each one of the fortresses, regardless of their owner and dweller being there at the moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Many more days later)

Kalnur was sprawled over the courtyard of his new fortress, courtesy of his latest experiment with transmutation; it couldn't be judged a complete success, after all, the –rather big- vial of unused matter had been needed to finish it on time; the upside: it had taken all of the fortress' defense mechanisms to bring him to a stop.

It was strange to see his new "home" from this point of view; it had been built according to his original plan, but it was only half the size of Stormfire, and there seemed to be a lot more free space than his old one; all this had him pleased and confused at the same time, but that would be dealt with later, there was someone pounding at the door.

He got to his feet, dusted himself off and walked towards the entry and find out who had cut his musings short; he was greeted by four different beings: Vorx, who seemed to be trying to solve a small cube, Varia, who was trying not to kill both the host and a guest, Yistran, who was looking at Varia and Kalnur with a sneer of disgust, and Kalnur, who seemed to be looking at nothing but the walls in front of him.

"**Greetings. . . people, I suppose your presence here means that my invitation got received in one way or another"** He said as the other Kalnur just walked into him and "disappeared". **"Come in Vorx, you are quite welcome in here"** Then, he turned to Varia and Yistran, who had been trying to light each other on fire and make it look like an accident.

"**Now. . . about you two. . . You"** He said pointing at Yistran. **"You have never been of any help, you tried to kill my friends, and altogether, I don't like you one bit"** He continued on before Yistran had even the chance to look offended. **"But you're a Great Being too and you haven't done anything personal to me, so you can come in"** He added as he stepped aside for Yistran to enter.

"**And now, with you. . . "**Kalnur said as he turned to Varia. **"You. . . I'm not even sure I should let you in; you could get angry again and try to destroy it"** He added as she gave him a "do you really think I care now?" stare. **"You dislike me for what I am regardless of why I am"**

"**You know, I can leave anytime; just say you wanted me to lose my time by coming to see this thing you dare call fortress, how sorry you are, that you learned your lesson and everything will be fine"** Varia replied with her usual sharp tongue and wits. **"Just say the magic words"**

"**You know, I stand my ground on what I said last time: you're way too uptight for your own good"** He said as he stood aside to let her inside. **"I never said I wouldn't let you in or that you should leave"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(That Night)

It had been an enjoyable evening, mainly because Varia and Yistran had tried not to kill each other during dinner, and the only incident had involved Vorx, a spoon, a very freaked out Yistran and the dessert; then, he had asked them to allow him to stay; after all, his old home was. . . well, let's just say planets shouldn't be thrown into the path of a black hole. Vorx said he didn't mind as long as it was calm and quiet; Varia said she would think about it. Yistran grumbled something that sounded like "no".

Kalnur was heading back to the living quarters inside of Light Void, when it happened: something started pounding on the shields above his head; whatever it was, he was doing a good job, because his shields were beginning to crack.

The Rebel Great Being quickly drew out his bow and started firing volleys of arrows at what, or whoever was invading him; he may have well fired marshmallows, as his arrows were incinerated inches before they reached it, leaving nothing in their wake.

When the shields were finally out of the attacker's way, it reduced its form and size to that of Kalnur's or Varia's and drew a pair of swords that started glowing red hot as they drew eight-shaped arcs in the air in front of him. . . the attacker's fighting style seemed oddly familiar.

Drawing out his own sword Kalnur charged at the invader as it fell to the floor, swirling it in great circles around him to make both an offense and defense at the same time; both to prevent anything the stranger could throw at him and to knock him into a wall, hopefully, he'd be able to stun the assailant and interrogate him.

The stranger simply whirled in midair and slammed the flat part of her swords into the charging Great Being's back, apparently throwing him out of balance and face-first into the floor. When the stranger got near and thrust one of her swords into Kalnur's arm, it went clean through; frowning at this, she was blasted a few feet when the real one released his ball of Shadow.

"**What is your business here? Why did you break into my house unannounced and uninvited?"** Kalnur shouted as he approached the lump on the floor with his sword at the ready. **"Tell me why you're here and I'll let you go physically unharmed"** He added as he gathered Light to shine on his foe.

It was this moment when she –whoever she is- threw a small silver dagger at said Great Beings chest; who jumped out of its way in time to avoid a -not very nice- hole in his torax, but his shoulder was still cut open, and the invader took advantage of his distraction to steal his sword.

Kalnur was now weaponless and the cut on his shoulder felt as if someone had poured acid on it; trying to gather energy, he clapped his hands together; placing both palms on the ground, a large chunk of the floor and piping was gone in an instant, only to surround his left gauntlet and re-shape as a tri-claw.

"**I don't have to be merciful towards you"** She said as she flung the sword away. **"You shouldn't even be here! I'm stopping only because of our past agreement"** She continued as she slowly faded away with the wind.

Kalnur decided that was the best moment to try out a regenerative sleep, which is just another way to say that he passed out in the middle of the floor and let his powers heal him as best they could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Next Day)

Kalnur woke up in the middle of the courtyard with a groggy memory of what had happened a few hours ago: the dinner, the jokes, the intruder, the whatever-it-was-made-of dagger and the cryptic words of the mysterious female al came rushing back to him.

He grudgingly rose to his feet and went to retrieve his sword, almost falling with the small hole that his alchemy had created to form the claw jutting out of his left gauntlet; regaining balance, he took it out of the wall and went to the FMC; strapping it to his back, he headed North.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Storm Fire)

Varia was more than pleased with the progress of her plans for Halora and her army, up to the point where she was considering that maybe she should cut Kalnur some slack. . . . with the key word being maybe.

It was at this point that a very blurry and strange figure appeared in the horizon to the South; whatever it was, it was approaching Storm Fire too fast to Varia's liking; taking the form of a Proto Drake twice the size of an average one, she stood her ground.

It was a chimera. That became clear when the roar was heard ten miles away, and it was rectified by the size of the thing when it only was a Mio away; when it finally reached the fortress, it looked at Varia with contempt.

Kalnur, in his chimera form, was easily twice the size of Varia, maybe even thrice if he stood up. He had come here for two reasons; both matters had to be addressed before he went hunting for someone.

"**YOU. You know information and I want it ****right****now****"** Kalnur said as he flashed his teeth at her. **"You know the substance that can cause this kinds of wounds"** He continued as he showed the scar that ran through his right shoulder. **"I'm about to go in a hunting trip, and I want to make something clear: know the facts before you send the judge"** He snarled as he picked the familiar scent again. **"If I do things it's because I have my reasons"** And with that last thing said, he continued his mad chase throughout the planes and planets.

Varia just stood there looking at the stop where he had vanished; taking a moment to process what had just happened, she went into her own private quarters, stopping only at the door to say something. **"Nutjob"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, I hope you liked it as I did; thanks again to dragontiger12 and Jamester211 (go read their stories, they rock!) for all the tips and reviews and ideas._


	22. Visiting

_Well, I'm typing this while on the middle of exams, vacations and turmoil, so it may be a little short._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle or Varia or Scar._

"**Visit"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Yet-unnamed Dimension)

Kalnur slipped into the body of the Mata Nui in this dimension; he really wasn't sure where he was, but it looked darker than usual and plagued by. . . something. He was still following the scent of his mysterious female attacker.

He was turning back to his humanoid form when two figures stopped in front of him: one was hidden under a cloak and a hood, while the other was a female Toa of Light disguised as Earth; they had drawn their weapons and were looking at Kalnur with wariness.

"**Who are you and what are you doing in here?"** The cloaked one said as he drew out a very deadly looking axe and pointed it at Kalnur. **"Are you some sort of Makuta? Scar perhaps?"** He continued as he revealed a scorched arm and a scar in his mask.

"**My title and purpose are not of your interest stranger"** Kalnur replied as he drew out his own sword and claws. **"Now get out of my way or I'll have to take you on. . . believe me, you don't want that"** He continued as he tried to find the direction her scent came from.

"**Very well, you leave us no choice but to stop you here"** The scarred one said as he charged with the axe glowing red hot.

"**Fool"** Was the only word the Great Being said as his right arm blurred and shifted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Metru Nui)

Toa Kalnur was looking around in the district of Ga-Metru for a very special and unique proto drake; according to what his original –for he was a clone- said, the proto drake in question was a loner and had armor in both his tail and head.

He had been walking through the channels for hours now, and had found as much as a pair of broken kanoka disks and no hint of a proto drake; frustrated, he flung a chunk of stone into the nearest pond and shouted at the water.

The water roared back at him and flung the stone at his head; batting it off with his sword, the Toa watched as out of the water rose the proto drake he had been sent to look for, backing a little bit, he mentally tried to tell the drake who he was, not knowing if it would work or if he'd get swatted back to Po-Metru.

"**What are you doing here? Don't you have someone to chase?"** Varia said as she used her power over gravity to turn him around and lower him to her eye level. **"I thought I told you to stay away unless called"**

"**Oh, how good you're here! Varia, right?"** Kalnur asked as he pulled out a set of little cards from his pocket. **"I don't think that you've actually met me before, so let me introduce myself: I'm Kalnur, Toa of Twilight"** He added as he made a small bow. **"And I have a message for you"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Unnamed Dimension)

"**You're very good at this Scar, but I'm trying to get to someone and you're still on my way. Will you stand aside or do we keep beating each other up?"** Kalnur said as he looked at the broken pieces of armor –both his' and Scar's- littered through the floor. **"This will get us nowhere"** He added with a smile.

"**Very well Kalnur, you can go through this road, but listen to my warning: you're lucky you found me and not the ****other**** Scar"** Scar said as he looked at the debris around them and the dent's in his armor and blade. **"Dammit, I'm going to have to repair this"** He added in frustration.

"**Don't worry, I can handle this, just put your axe and armor with the scraps on the floor"** Kalnur said as he clapped his hands together and pressed them against the floor and his metal parts, regenerating the damage done. **"I believe you want to keep your things in their prime"**

Scar complied a bit hesitantly, but gave a nod of approval as bluish white light engulfed his items and restored them to their original form and strength. Jus t as he reached to pick up his axe again, Kalnur yanked his scorched arm and examined it.

"**This might hurt you a bit"** He said flatly as he pulled out some leaves from his pouch and pressed them against the metal filigree; before Scar could comply, the Great Being clapped his hands again and struck the arm. **"You can call it a favor for our 'friendship'"** He added as organic tissue regained it's original place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ga-Metru)

"**So you see, we're really in Spherus Magna right now. . . or at least part of it"** Toa Kalnur said as he looked at Varia. **"In this dimension, the original Great Beings left, you were sent to finish the job and built **Mata Nui; but Spherus Magna got broken in three, and His body is** ying in a part of it"** He added as someone who would tell someone else what they already knew.

"**Yeah, so what's the point of all of this?"** She asked in a slightly annoyed tone at the clone, avatar or whatever this thing was that Kalnur had sent. **"Am I supposed to be marveled by this informations or something along those lines?"** She added with her usual sarcasm.

"**Nah, not really; you're only supposed to give it a thought. . . at least that's what he told me" **The Toa said as he slowly rose back to his feet and held up a hand to help her. Varia declined the offer gently –that is, she swatted the hand away- and rose on her own accord; she was turning her back to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.** "Wait, there's one more thing I forgot to mention!"**

"**And that is?. . . "** Her question trailed off. **"He said that it you get angry at him. . . you should. . . "** The Toa's voice grew quieter under the irritated gaze of Varia. **"I should ****what****?" **She asked preparing a small fire in her hand. **"He said that you should get angry. . . at yourself because. . . you helped him. . . . . . ."** He added with a nervous smile and a defensive stance.** "Could you please stop, you're choking me"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, that's all I could write right now, but don't worry: I'll have more coming soon!_

_I hope you enjoyed it, and once again thanks to dragontiger12 and Jamester211 for the reviews, tips and ideas!_


	23. Redemption?

_Well, here's another short chapter for the public to enjoy._

_What happens when you get a second chance… or at least half of you does?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Varia, Scar or any character from Bionicle._

"_**Redemptions"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Odina, 2 months after the end of the Dark Hunter invasion)

Nidhiki sat alone in the beach looking at the starry sky; it had been already two months since Lhikan had banished him along with the Dark Hunters for trying to betray them; still, he had done it for the right beliefs, they had had no right to do that!

_NIDHIKI…_

The former Toa nearly jumped ten feet into the air when he heard the ethereal voice calling his name; this was definitely one of those things that either meant you had lost your mind or someone was out to get you. The later being more likely if you resided in Odina.

_NIDHIKI…_

The Toa jumped again, holding his scythe at the ready while a small, un-Toa-ish whimper escaped his mouth; this kind of "pranks" usually tended to involve big, disgusting insects or bugs.

What he didn't see coming was the form of the giant Toa Kalnur, materializing out of thin air and knocking the air out of him with a punch before a word could be said.

"**I'm sorry brother, but I can't let you remember this as something more than a dream"** Kalnur said as he picked up the unconscious Toa, slung him over his shoulder and disappeared into the Void. **"They won't notice"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Light Void)

Kalnur looked at the unconscious body of Nidhiki sprawled in the middle of the Amaja Circle; what he was about to do was a… delicate… matter; after all, splitting a soul was something that went against most rules of nature.

The process was almost complete now; the only thing that was left was the actual dividing of the Toa's soul, something that would leave its body and mind in better shape, but he'd be a hollow, evil reflection of his old self.

Kalnur watched as a pale, greenish substance escaped through Nidhiki's eyes and mouth: his soul; making quick work and use of his sword –which had started glowing for a while now- the Great Being cut an intricate slash at the green substance, dividing it in a darker and lighter half.

Returning the darker half into the armored body and spirited it away back to the beach in Odina; stuffing the lighter green substance into a canister, he left for his chambers to plan a new shell for this soul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Unnamed Dimension of New Horizons)

Kalnur was getting fed up with this place, he hadn't been there for two days and he'd already been attacked twice; one of those times involving a freaking mutant parasite called Carnage that would have killed both Scar and him had it not been for Terra's timely intervention with that amulet.

Now they were in a stupid cave, it was cold, they were hungry and hell was about to break loose soon; how was he going to recapture the scent of his mysterious attacker, help Varia with the gathering of a multidimensional army and help these two Toa here?

"**Ok, that's it!!!! I'm staying with you guys two more days; after that I'll return to tracking my prey!"** The Great Being said as he slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. **"I DO want to know who was the idiot that tried to kill me and gave me this scar"** He added as he moved his shoulder plate just a little to reveal a crescent moon shaped scar in his right shoulder.

A sudden thunder broke the silence as thick, dark clouds began to gather above Metru Nui and fire gathered around it's shores; obviously, the hell that had been "scheduled" to break loose soon was just minutes away from actually happening, and it looked like Metru Nui would be the first battleground.

"**Well Kalnur"** Scar said as he picked up his axe and strode to the entrance. **"Looks like you just got a reason to stay"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Light Void)

Nidhiki woke up in a room filled with silver and/or green furniture, walls, weapons and even the water –which seriously grossed him out-; he was about to scream bloody murder when Kalnur kicked the door open and blocked the way out.

"**Let me explain this quickly, I have to 'leave' soon so you must understand: you are NOT to leave this facility until I return, Varia comes or a being called Vorx comes, 'kay? EVERYTHING you might need will be taken care of, just say it out loud"** The Great Being's clone said as he slowly faded away with the breeze, leaving a very confused Nidhiki to wander around Light Void.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, the reason for this chapter is the fact that I always wanted to save Nidhiki from his horrible, horrible fate, so I tweaked with destiny in my fanfic; I hope you enjoy it! _^^

_Thanks again to _dragontiger12_ for the help an OC and to _Jamester211_ for the tips and OC._


	24. Trail or Trial?

_Another chapter (now that I have time to write) to get almost to the point where I reveal the attacker; enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, Varia belongs to dragontiger12 and Scar belongs to Jamester211._

_**Trial or **__**Trail?**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Unnamed Dimension of New Horizons)

Kalnur was getting tired of all this violence; not that he didn't like to battle once in a while, but this place…. This place was brutal beyond comparison! Already he had killed three platoons of darkness soldiers in ways that would make your stomach empty itself over and over again, but they still kept coming.

He was well aware that the Nuva and the Mata were here, although they were corrupted beyond recognition, and that Scar and… well… "Scar" were battling above the volcano; blasting another soldier apart, he suddenly froze.

It was that scent again; it was so strong now that it almost burnt his nose. Whoever had tried to kill him sure wanted to be found; but Kalnur was in the middle of an all-out brawl, helping a small group of rebels avoid being destroyed by Shadows. And then he felt it.

This Mata Nui was dead, Scar was falling into lava and pretty much everything was lost; with hatred in his eyes, he changed into a chimera and charged through the ranks of soldiers, trampling some of the Nuva in the process. Opening an inter-dimensional portal, he fled the world in pursuit of his prey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Naya)

She had been patient… subtle even, in her attempts to lure him closer, but now she had had enough of his goody-two-shoes goodness and had personally gone out to seek him; and now… now he'd find what he'd been looking for.

A portal opened and out stepped a very pissed off chimera that seemed ready to maim and messily eat whatever it found annoying.

"**Welcome Kalnur, long time no see"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Light Void)

"Hmmm…. Let's see…. I want a double-decker, triple-fudge, nut-sprinkled sundae at exactly 3 and a half degrees Celsius!!" Nidhiki said with enthusiasm as he waited for the fortress to answer his needs; so far he had gotten new armor, a lance/spear, a new mask and some other things that would probably come in handy.

He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, or well, at this distance it sounded like a soft knock; by the time he reached the door in question, the pounding was a bit terrifying already; bubbling with curiosity, he opened the door only to see Varia standing there, humming something.

"Oh, hi there Varia! Did you come to see me?" Nidhiki said joyfully, but that joy was replaced with dread when he saw Varia's reaction at his presence; thinking for about two nanoseconds, Nidhiki decided to slam the door shut.

"**Oh Kalnur, you are SO dead when I return"** Varia said as she phased through the door to catch the unfortunate Toa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yay, next chapter I'll reveal the assassin's identity, plu a plot twist._

_Once again thanks to _dragontiger12_ and _Jamester211_ (who seem to be my only reviewers) for their support._


	25. Back for a surprise

_Hi again, here's another chapter for you people to enjoy, I hope you like it; 'cause I'm finally revealing the identity of the mysterious attacker!!! D_

_Also, this is kind of a chapter in tribute of the late Michael Jackson. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bionicle or Scar or Varia or Thriller, but my OCs are 100% insane. And original.*_

"_**With Light's coming, Darkness flees…or joins it"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nidhiki ran through the fortress of Light Void shutting every possible door behind him; but then again, you'd do exactly the same thing if an angry Great Being bent on bashing your mask into your head was chasing you. Which, believe me, was going to be something very, _very_ painful because said Being was called Varia.

"_**You can run as much as you want, but your ass will be mine for what you did!"**_ Varia shouted as she phased through –yet another- protosteel door; the Toa of air was gnawing at her patience and she only had so much to spare before she decided to **blast** her way through.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Naya)

Kalnur snarled at the figure hidden in the canopy of the jungle; his hunt had ended here, which meant he was going to face off with someone who knew about his recent activities. Snarling again, he began to circle the small hut in hopes of an opening.

"_**As if I'd let that happen, dummy!"**_ A figure wearing the Kanohi Kraahkan said as it emerged from the hut and glided to one of the lower branches. It's figure was insect-like from the waist down, parading tri-clawed feet, a tail and what appeared to be some sort of spiky protrusions on the heels. From the waist up, however, it looked like someone had tried –and failed miserably- to imitate an upper male body, complete with wings –six in total- and a pair of funny looking swords.

The assassin simply waited until Kalnur returned to his normal shape and reduced his size to match it's own to drop down from the branches and plant the strange blade at the Great Being's neck. _**"So, how about some negotiations on how you'll surrender"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Light Void)

Nidhiki cowered against the wall; this was it, this was how he'd die; no glorious battle, no last stand, just crushed and beaten to pulp under the heel of a very angry Toa of Gravity. And that's why he always had had the feeling life sucked.

It was as he pondered all the glorious battles and missions of his past than a very angry Varia blasted the door from it's hinges and almost into the Toa.

"_**Now listen up Nidhiki, and listen good; you have three seconds to explain yourself and why shouldn't I kill you!!! One… Three; too late!"**_ Varia said as she threw Nidhiki through the newly created door and into the courtyard. _**"Maybe you should have thought twice about betraying us, don't you think?"**_ She added as she planted her armored foot on his throat.

"Wait a sec Varia! It was the guy standing right behind you that brought me here!!" Nidhiki answered as he gasped for air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Naya)

Kalnur flew through the canopy of the forest until he slammed into a tree; with a grunt of pain, the being rose to his feet and drew out his blade; the 'negotiations' had gone to hell a long while ago; searching for an opening, he quickly made a couple dozen shadow clones to help him.

"_**Now, now; we never said ninja techniques were allowed"**_ The assassin said as it blew a giant fireball in the direction of the group of clones. _**"That would be cheating right out in the open"**_ She added as half the group disappeared.

"_**Well, we never said they weren't allowed either"**_ Kalnur said as he appeared behind her and slashed off almost half the tail an one of the wings, only to find them regenerating moments later. _**"What the hell?"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Light Void)

Varia turned around just in time to avoid the armored fist of a very angry Kalnur, just to sweatdrop when the being finally seemed to realize who she was and dropped to his knees asking forgiveness.

As it turned out, Varia calmed down enough to hear the explanation and avoid killing the good half of the Toa and the bigger clone of the Great Being. The story Varia heard was quite amusing: apparently, the Toa standing in front of her was the 'good' half of Nidhiki that Kalnur had decided to save for his squad or regiment –he wasn't sure- for when he'd help her in her fight against the dumb Yistran and the fate of this dimension and blab la bla. Also, the Great Being was currently in a jungle paradise and not to be bothered by anyone.

Needless to say, Varia began chasing both of them around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Naya)

Kalnur sped through the jungle trees in a zig-zag pattern; the assassin had proved to be much more effective and deadly that he had at first imagined, so he had resorted to guerrilla-like tactics, hitting from the shadows at any available opportunity.

That had proved to be as effective as trying to swat a faerie, which, let me tell you, is something you don't wanna try to do; anyway, the Great Being was running out of options and he decided to do the last thing he wanted to: prove how far the assailant could go; teleporting to a random location, he opened his eyes to see a desert stretching for miles and miles. _**"Oh great, just what I needed!!"**_ He added with a grumble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Bara Magna)

The Agori Kriset ran through the sand dunes in hopes of finding something that would help the village of Tesara and it's Glatorian Gresh, what he didn't expect to find was a being trice the size of a glatorian and many times more confused; screeching to a halt, all he could do was stare.

It was at this moment that another figure emerged out of nowhere and began fighting with the gigantic being; blows of fire and light and shadow were exchanged and the dunes began to erode due to sheer pressure.

It was at this time that something even freakier began happening, as Kriset watched the two monsters shift and change with each blow, until they looked almost unrecognizable from their first appearance; as they stumbled through the dunes, one of them opened a portal of sorts that swallowed the two beings and a very scared Kriset into another world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Grixis)

Kalnur landed with an oomph atop a pile of bones; wherever they were, it reeked of death and evil, plus al the stupid bones lying around everywhere, as he stood up, he noticed a small matoran of sorts clinging to his leg for his life.

"_**Uhm… little one, you have to let go of my leg, I don't know where we are and we might have to run somewhere"**_ The Great Being said as he shook the little agori off his leg and held him at eye height. _**"Just who the hell are you anyway? You don't seem to be wearing a mask or any- "**_ The Great Being stopped as he saw the assassin emerge from the portal and plant the strange blades at his feet.

"_**Kalnur, Kalnur, Kalnur… You're easily traceable, an energy hound would find you really boring as a prey; now, how about I finally get you to calm down with some zombies"**_ The assassin said as hand signs flashed like a blurr and she slammed a a hand to the ground. _**"From the deepest slumber I call you back, my target and quarry you will hold back"**_

It was at this moments that hundreds of skeletal hands began rising out of the ground, followed by arms and shoulders and heads and torsos… in short, a whole army of zombified skeletons was rising up to catch them. "What are we going to do?" Kriset yelled while freaking out. "What the hell are those things and why do they want me too???"

"_**There's only one way to deal with the undead, little one"**_ (insert Thriller music here xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Light Void, one day later)

Kalnur's clone was walking back to his fort; things were looking real bleak: Yistran had found a way to somehow lock Varia out of her own fortress and was being a real jerk altogether… well, not that he hadn't been one since Kalnur had met him, but you could get the picture; what was worrying the clone more was that the original Kalnur had gone for a week now in his hunt; not good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Grixis)

"_**Okaaaaaay… I gotta hand it to you Kalnur; I wouldn't have thought of that in a million years"**_ The assassin said as she picked up her blades again. _**"But I'm afraid you still have to deal with me, and I'll stop being nice"**_

"_**Okay, just STOP IT 'Kreya'!!! If that is the real name you have and not something you used all those years"**_ The Rebel Great Being replied as he prepared a portal back to the Great Being dimension; this game had gone long enough… and probably Varia had gotten poor Nidhiki long ago.

"Hey! Wait a second, big guy!! What are you going to do about me, huh? I'm not staying here… but I'm not going back home either!" Kriset said as he tagged along the two beings. "You're going to take me to wherever it is you're going!" He added as he walked through the portal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Great Being Realm)

Kalnur arrived just in time to see Yistran floating in front of a sleeping Varia; the madman was summoning some kind of glittery mist; Kalnur was wondering if he should act and began walking towards them, but then Yistran fired the energy at Varia…. and she was gone. Kalnur dropped to his knees as a red mist covered his vision and warped his mind.

"_**YISTRAN!!!!!!"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, that is one nice cliffhanger I left for you xD Sorry about taking so long to finish and upload this, but there were some technical difficulties; bad news is, I'm also starting school soon, so it might be a problem xD_

_Also, I'd be terrified if zombies could 'bust a move' like in Thriller, but then again, I'd dance 'till their legs came off and they couldn't chase anymore_


	26. Prelude to Emptiness

_Hello again and thanks for bearing with me in my long absence of updates XD I've just been busy and on an artist's block, but now I've pulled it back together._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, Varia or Yistran._

_**Warning: moderately strong language and implicit violence with a little gore**_

"_**RAGE"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**YISTRAN!!!" **Kalnur bellowed as his vision was bathed in a blood-red mist and his mind warped to thinking little farther that 'beat-the-stuffing-out-of-him-until-he-tells-what-happened' mode. **"WHAT THE HELL YOU DID NOW?!?!"** The Great Being said as he rushed to a somewhat startled –and very deranged- Great Being of Life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Said Great Being turned around, his face a mixture of boredom and contempt, and proceeded to summon ten clones of himself; the bloody git currently barreling towards him wasn't even worth his attention, let alone his awesome fighting skills and weapons, so he'd have the honor of trying to take on ten clones… oh, Yistran was so gonna enjoy watching this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kalnur answered accordingly by growing an extra pair of arms and morphing his lower half into the appearance of an Artakha bull; wielding his tri-claw in one hand, his sword on the other and producing spears for the other arms to carry, Kalnur managed to run over three of them before another one took out his hook, tied it with a rope, and clothe-lined him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By this point, Yistran's good mood was starting to fade, not only had the idiotic brute dared to destroy three of his clones –eliminating their little consciousness' in his head, something Yistran didn't really like—but he had also charged in hopes of trying to maim him; outrageous!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kalnur had managed to get on two feet again, and was holding off one of the clones with his claws while trying to cut him in two or something with his sword, two others were already disappearing in midair, with part of their limbs sprawled on the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yistran was starting to feel good again, that lovely red mist that he always enjoyed was already starting to crawl on the edges of his vision, and maybe all this pointless battle would have something enjoyable after all. Smiling a sly smile, Yistran saw his sixth clone go down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kalnur knew this battle was turning in Yistran's favor: while his enemy could make endless copies of himself, Kalnur's abilities so far were standard, VERY standard with the exception of his easiness in changing stuff, be it an inanimate object or his own body; had it not been for the rage giving him strength and sharpening his senses, he would have probably be much worse by now than he already was –slightly cracked mask, torn armor, small cuts and bruises, and dents in his blades from parrying those accursed hooks-- ,but he'd still fight until he got what he had come from.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yistran was only down to two clones now… impressive in his own opinion, but then again, they were just ten clones, even Varia could handle ten clones like they were twigs in a gale, and brute as his enemy might be, he had spent an awful lot of time with her, so she must have rubbed off something on him…. Another poison to be taken care of, yay!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kalnur panted as he managed to –messily—rip the last clone to shreds, if this was an entrée of what he was about to face, this was definitely the mort grim scenario since his standing up to the Nameless Ones in his own dimension… and everyone knew how THAT had ended.

During his battle two of his claws had broken off and his sword had cracked in the middle, he'd have to repair and strengthen those when he managed to walk away with his answer… a nice and kind of difficult prospect if you asked the two warriors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yistran knew now was the moment to prove to "Kalnur" just how much trouble he had gotten into; never stick your hand into a Muaka's mouth if you can't escape being eaten whole, nuh-uh, really dumb.

The mad being took out his own sword, the outer edges slightly coated in hydrona; not enough to destroy the blade, but enough to make the cut many times more painful than most other swords made so far.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kalnur reacted just in time to kick Yistran's blade away from his chest and into the ground, after all, he had charged head-on against him, but he was too late to react as a clone that had been hiding behind him grabbed the two broken blades in the ground and stabbed him through the shoulder and torso simultaneously.

The scream could be heard through a thousand different dimensions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yistran dumped the –still breathing— body into the small lake nearby; had it not been for the red mist he enjoyed so much, this battle… no… this pitiful attempt of a skirmish would have been otherwise boring and almost disgusting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Kalnur sank into the depths of the lake, his armor torn and dented by Yistran's clones, his own blades piercing through his body, he started thinking about all that had brought him here.

His exile from his original dimension, the loss of his powers at the hands of a sister, being saved from a makuta by Varia and Vorx, his training under the Order of Mata Nui, him becoming a toa, the incursion to Gorst's stronghold, the arrival at Metru Nui, the Dark Hunter war, being kidnapped by ANOTHER Gorast into Spherus Magna, becoming one again and regaining powers, his arguments about the original Great Beings, fighting 'Kreya' and realizing she was something else... and just a few minutes ago, watching Varia being sent who knew where in who knew what state by the idiot who had just kicked his ass. Not pretty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yistran watched as the body sank; his job done of ridding the dimension of poison, he walked towards the newcomer's fortress… that place should be torn down or turned to his uses… the small visit would decide that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Kalnur's consciousness started to slip away, he saw a gleam in the water above him; it emanated such raw energy and change that the Rebel Great Being immediately felt pulled to it, as he managed to swim closer, he noticed two things: one, it was the Ignika mask of Life, and two, it wasn't the Ignika of this dimension... having nothing to lose and almost everything to win, he reached out for the mask...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Don't you DARE walk out on me Yistran! We're not finished yet!!"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well, hoped you liked it and sorry for taking so long to update again; I was busy and kinda lazy/uninspired too, still, I hope you enjoy it and review; after all, the next chapter will be the __final chapter__ of Artakha Chronicles……_


	27. Ending of Beginning

_Well… here comes the last chapter of my fanfic, I hope you enjoy it and write lots of reviews… or really big ones xD_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bionicle or any of it's characters, nor Varia, Vorx, Yistran or Amateratsu Oookami._

"_They say endings are merely beginnings waiting to be born"_

* * *

"**Don't you walk away from me Yistran! We're not done yet!"** Kalnur said as he burst out of the water with his blades in hand and a wicked grin on his face. **"You should know that poisons aren't easy to get rid off"** He added as his wounds closed and healed with the power of the mask of life.

Yistran just made the point of looking back at him with annoyance written all over his face as he summoned 20 of his clones and made them attack the fellow great being; half of them with hooks, some with darts and others waited with their three-pronged swords.

* * *

"Why do I always have to deal with the nutjobs and poisons?" Yistran thought to himself for the fifth time in the day. "It's always me, they never seem to happen to Vorx or Varia or in any other dimension; nope, always me" He continued this self-questioning when his mind was suddenly filled with a lot of blank space and dizziness washed over him.

"**What… the hell… did you do?... you imputent ape!"** Yistran said as he rested on one knee to recover from the loss of twenty little consciousnesses inside his head.

* * *

Kalnur had ever felt like this in his life so far… or at least since he could remember; it was invigorating to have a mask like the Ignika; oddly enough, there was no curse or madness taking over, and he was pretty sure that's what usually happened when some random guy donned it, wasn't it? Reforming his swords into a single behemoth blade and materializing a shield, he waited for Yistran's next move.

* * *

Yistran stood up, this was getting ridiculous and quite irritating, and his amusement had been _long_ gone down the drain and into Karzhani; dusting himself off, he prepared to take the fight a little more seriously.

A hundred clones appeared at once, each one armed to the full and ready to fight, as if that wasn't enough, Yistran had decided to mix and give them powers like candy on a Naming Day ceremony; if this "rebel" wanted to get blown to smithereens this time, then so be it.

* * *

If Kalnur had ears like a muaka, they would have dropped down at the site if the army of Yistrans. Twenty clones? Sure, he could take them on with the help of his mask; but a _hundred_? He wasn't so sure about those.

Suddenly, a very risky thought wandered through his mind: while he had fought the ten clones, he had killed them one by one and nothing happened, but when he took down the twenty clones at once with an energy blast, Yistran had seemed… weakened somehow.

Shape-shifting into a smaller version of his chimera form, the Great Being snarled at te one-man army assembled before him; it was time to play.

* * *

"_MORE shape-shifting?!?!? What the hell is it with people I fight and shape-shifting!?!"_ Yistran yelled in his head when he saw his opponent turn into some sort of big cat with wings and started tearing through a troop of clones. _"I SO hate dealing with these people…"_ He added with a sort of annoyed-sad expression, then quickly fired blasts of all elements at the run-amuck kitten.

* * *

Kalnur decided that while testing out his theory had been a good idea, charging head-o into the clone army may have been kinda stupid and reckless, specially since they could fire energy and whatnots at him without much worry of hitting another one in case they missed.

There had something to be something suspicious with the clones; while they did demonstrate quite the skills to fight and try to oliberate him, all they did was attack, not once did they try defending themselves in a group or something; he would have continued theorizing about it, but an elemental blast diverted his attention to surviving.

* * *

Yistran was getting exasperated, already one fourth of the clones had been destroyed and the others didn't look like they were doing so fine… stupid inefficient clones and their need to have them be single-minded and slightly hellbent into a purpose

"_Maybe it's time I get my hands a little dirty again; had to do it with Varia, will have to do it with him"_ The slightly mad –and not in the "angry" sense.- being thought with a maniacal glee; the little red mist was returning.

* * *

Kriset just sat there looking dumbfounded; where HE came from, trees and lakes were scarce, people didn't usually stab someone with a blade and leave it there, and –most important- the stabbed people didn't rise up and renew the fight as if almost nothing had happened!

* * *

"Kreya" just stood there; this battle wasn't hers, and she was sure she'd end up getting hurt or something worse if she entered the fray, so she had decided to look from the sidelines in case it helped somehow; it was by doing this that she noticed.

* * *

Kriset rubbed his eyes; the guy had turned into a sort of big, nasty cat… ok, that was "normal" after what he had done, but now –and it really looked like the guy wasn't responsible and didn't notice- the mask itself was… changing… in a "holy-crap-that-thing-just-winked-at-me" way… and sprouting horns of sorts.

* * *

"Kreya" remembered seeing that mask before; it looked like the Ignika, but in reality it had another name which she couldn't remember; just as Varia had her own –and specially made by herself- Cimalta, this was Kalnur's original mask; how it had gotten here and why had it looked like the Ignika was anyone's guess.

* * *

Kalnur thought it might be time to kick it up a notch… and practice what he had been trying for weeks now: summoning his dark side –which still was with him and would probably remain there for whoknewhowlong- into a hollow body, that way effectively increasing his chances of survival while leaving his power undivided.

Making a dome of protosteel to buy himself enough time, he drew a weird-looking symbol beneath him as fast as he could, then clapped his hands together to turn it all into a hollow body that looked like him; then he reached out and…

* * *

"_**I'm free at last! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**_ The "dark side" yelled with a evil laughter. (A/N: from now on –and until I decide for a better name- the dark side will be referred to as Runlak, ok? Name suggestions are accepted, just leave them in your review) _**"I shall destroy this place and then off to the matoran universe!"**_ He added with his usual megalomaniacal**/**evil self.

"Uhm… two things: one, you're not completely free because I can take you back in at any time; and two, in case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a battle here YA IDIOT!!" Kalnur interrupted as he pointed toward the sixty or so remaining Yistran clones… plus the original one, his mask and whatever he had up his sleeve, after all, he was smiling like a po-matoran facing a canyon wall.

* * *

Yistran rubbed his eyes a little; true, he was used to seeing things that weren't there sometimes, but this was a little too much; two Kalnurs at the same time? And with distinctive different traits –which meant one wasn't a clone- ?

He was right; the… well, whatever it was, seemed to have a mind and intentions of it's own; maybe this could still play to Yistran's favor…

* * *

This was just playing perfectly into the dark side's plans; long had he sought a way to obtain his freedom and this was just perfect: he would help his normal part defeat the psycho maniac currently trying to kill them and then he'd make his brilliant escape through a dimensional gate, never to be found.

Then he would amass his own army, and when the inevitable war between the maniatic fool and the rage-a-holic burst out, he would take them both by surprise at their weakest moment and rule supreme in this universe. Yeah, that's how it was going to happen.

* * *

Kalnur began to wonder if this was the right thing to do; after all, summoning a crazy maniac to deal with another crazy maniac had never proved to be a very efficient –or safe for that matter- method, especially if both of the crazy maniacs had tried to kill you at one time or the other.

Hoping destiny would be kind enough towards him and he'd live for a while longer, he pushed the metal plate towards the group of clones and charged while they were still surprised; with enemies on the front and something in the back, this would certainly be a day to remember.

* * *

Runlak was getting bored, so what better solution for boredom than ripping clones to shreds in an unannounced contest with his lighter, dominant half? Yeah, definitely something good was bound to come out of it, even more since he didn't have to worry about physical injuries or anything!

It was easy; grabbing a clone by the head and ker-sploding their "brain" from inside, smashing another clone's mask/face into its head…. Yeah, life was definitely good around this time of the eon.

* * *

Yistran was a little taken aback; he could admit that; whatever his opponent had summoned was definitely causing a mayor disaster through his ranks of clones, and there were only thirty or so left now; this had to end and it had to end now. _"If it has to be done, then it has to be done"_ Yistran thought as he prepared for his onslaught.

* * *

Kriset noticed the weird dude who could clone himself was glowing with… hell, he didn't even know what it was, just that it meant bad news for everyone except the guy himself; and it would probably hurt…. a lot.

* * *

"Kreya" could feel it: Yistran was about to do some sort of giant energy explosion, probably destroying the surrounding flora, landscape and opponent; maybe she would have to intervene after all, something she had hoped she wouldn't need.

Red markings appeared on her mask, face and body while a fluffy tail erupted on her lower back and little "wings" of sorts sprouted from her shoulders, elbows and ankles; a glowing disk of polished golden metal slowly formed and hovered on her back. This was it.

* * *

Runlak turned to look at the two things his counterpart had decided to bring with him from the other dimension; while the matoran-like one was obviously brimming with curiosity and fear, the female toa-sized one was changing and growing markings all over her body… w t f.

* * *

Yistran knew this was the moment; while the brutes were distracted handling the few clones left _'Note to self: try to find a way to stop the headache'_ he unleashed a blast of pure nothingness (a.k.a. void) in the surrounding; true, there would be damage here and there and some new decorations would be needed, but the overall destruction of his enemy was very much worth it. _'Yistran 2, Poisons 0'_

* * *

Kalnur was darting through the remaining clones in search for Yistran; he had taken the form of a many tailed fox with gold and silver markings; it had proven useful to dodge things while he thought ahead before and it would probably do the same now.

He almost ran head-long into the blast Yistran had unleashed and had to turn around while he thought of how to stop the void.

* * *

"Kreya" took out her staff; made out of an ancient piece of wood and metal, one would easily mistake it for a giant brush of sorts, but it went far beyond that; it was an ancient weapon created by the gods and with powers that could rival the mask of life any day.

Slowly and with a precision that would make you think of those old "disarming-the-bomb-pressure" scenes, she started painting weird, glowing symbols in a circle, a pattern known only in the furthest east in some worlds.

* * *

"**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!!!"** Vorx shouted in one of his almost unseen outbursts of anger; they had done enough damage without trying to destroy the place apart, but now it was too much, and that idiot Kalnur would only make the idiotic Yistran even angrier until they ended tearing the place apart. **"I've had it with this motherf****** snakes in this motherf****** plane…… oh wait, wrong line…… anyway; either you two stop right now"** He added as he threw the void away into who-knew-where. **"Or I'll make you stop"** He finished as a sort of destructive intention took shape behind him.

* * *

"**All that work for nothing…."** Kreya said as she sheathed her staff again and sighed.

* * *

(About three days later, Light Void)

Kalnur was still tending to his wounds; while the physical parts had already turned into scars, there seemed to be a lot of phantom pain lingering in them; whatever melt-face had, he sure knew how to hit you.

"_So, once again…. WHY THE HELL AM I HERE???"_ Nidhiki's question could be heard from one side of the complex to the other. Kalnur was already wondering what happened if you took away a toa of air's mouth for a while…. they would probably explode from all the pressure inside.

"BECAUSE THE BIG DUDE WITH FREAKY SPACE-TIME BENDING POWERS BROUGHT YOU HERE GODDAMMIT!!!!" Kriset answered as he kicked him in the shin and ran away. "RACE YOU TO THE INFIRMARY" He shouted halfway through the fortress.

"_NOT FAIR!!!"_ Nidhiki yelled as he ran after him.

Kalnur sighed and stood up; now he had to find sustenance for two more persons and train the little agori into –at the very least- beating a Toa into a standstill and Nidhiki into handling someone at least thrice his size and power… damn, days would be longer now.

* * *

Kreya was relaxing by the turrets; nothing like the feeling of the wind in your fur and the grass under your feet, yeah, that was the good life.

Suddenly, the memory of three days ago assaulted her mind again.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Vorx had stopped the fight as if nothing; they had gotten on his nerves, now they'd pay the consequences.**_

_**It had LITERALY taken DAYS before he finished talking them into behaving… or at least trying to kill each other somewhere far away where they couldn't disturb him; he had also glared at Yistran as he left and muttered something along the lines of "bloody teleporter git".**_

_**He had then grabbed Kreya and dragged her to his fortress. "Okay then, what are YOU doing here; it's not even your dimension, pantheon or real form!!!"**_

"_**Kreya" shape shifted back as she spoke. "Well Vorx, what I do here with your… 'newest member' is none of your business, is it now? You always want to know… poor you" She finished now transformed into a white wolf with red markings and a large metal disk on her back. "See ya" She added as she rushed outside in the direction of Light Void.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

That had been three days ago, in that lapse of time the small Kriset had pelted everyone with questions until he got knocked out (much to everyone's rejoicing), Nidhiki had re-told how he had managed to survive an angry Varia chasing after him, Kalnur tried to remember where he had met Ammy (but his memories were still as foggy and as suckish as ever) and the general mayhem that was happening and what they would do in the future.

* * *

(Oran Rief the Vastwood, Zendikar)

It was at breaking dawn when they set out, a group of seven explorers counting a lullmage, two trap finders, two blademasters, a cleric and the expedition leader; they had set out through the Oran Rief "forest" (for in reality the strange shapes were product of the coral stone beneath the growth) in search for the Heart of Khalni.

The Heart of Khalni… how many expeditions had gotten lost in the sudden growth, trampled under the hooves of baloths, poisoned by the cave fumes and fallen prey to disease in search of that enormous source of mana? Very few could tell, and even fewer could brag about having glimpsed it.

"Are you sure about this, Verik?" The cleric asked with a troubled face; he knew enough chants to protect the group from most harm, but the Vastwood was known for having a liking of squashing tough things. "Only one expedition has found the place where the Khalni Heart is, and not even they are sure of how to get back there!"

"Calm down Malik, we will be fine no matter what we have to fight, just check this" Verik answered as he took out a carved shield; it was made of an unknown metal no one had seen in Zendikar before; on its front was etched the rune "ansuz", inscribed only to show what was property of the gods.

No one questioned the expedition on the rest of the journey.

* * *

"**Elegance is the science of never doing things the same way as everybody else, while at the same time making it look like you are doing it the same way they do"** Kalnur said as he demonstrated with a small explosion; first he showed how most people threw an energy blast: concentrating all that energy into a sphere and then, when it slammed into something, it would break like a water balloon and end up exploding in whatever it hit.

Kalnur then proceeded to show his method: instead of making a "balloon" and "filling" it with energy, he instead formed it into multiple energy "threads" and spun them into another sphere, which began to unravel as he threw it; true, it was not as powerful as the other one, but the area of effect increased drastically.

* * *

(Magosi Enclave, Zendikar)

The expedition had made it through the Oran-Rief Forest alive, even going as far as surviving to two sudden "Em's Blessings", moments in which the vegetation found its way into sunlight and proceeded to grow into an accelerated pace that could crush or suffocate even the biggest of beasts in a matter of seconds.

"I have to admit" Said Malik in a relieved tone due to the fact that he was still alive. "That that sword of yours is quite impressive, Dormak" He added as he took another look at the blade carried by his fellow expeditionary.

It had an ornate design, with a blade on the center and two more serrated ones at its side, making it look somewhat like an even trident; it had also a large chain hanging and looked a little more like an axe than a sword; on the dead center of the middle blade was a rune, "sowilo" which meant that it "belonged" to the sun, which in turn meant great, fiery power was possessed by the blade.

"So what do we do now Verik?" The lull mage, Hadir, asked as he looked down at the enormous merfolk community barely under the surface of the water and his "home" or the closest thing to a home he had. "We still have to cross the Portgate and the whole Halimar Sea…."

"Oh, you worry too much pal" Cosi, the trap finder and only female member of the group, cut in as she patted Hadir in the back. "The Portgate won't be much trouble, and when we get to the Sea House it'll all be over and we rich" She added with a grin worthy of the god she had been named after.

* * *

Kalnur: was training out with Nidhiki and Kriset at the same time, mainly pitting the much smaller agori against the much bigger and powerful toa… up to a point, it was hilarious, but it was mostly disappointing to see the agori insist on trying to beat Nidhiki head on; so, so disappointing.

And then It happened.

* * *

"Are you ready? Then seek the truth" Those were the last words Verik heard before passing out due to the massive earthquake that had left them stranded inside the Portgate; he could make out the figures of the other explorers in the debris, but none of them were moving except for Cosi and Dormak; it seemed that the sell sword had cut the falling rocks just as Verik was shielding himself, how Cosi had made it was still a mystery…

Verik knew that something wrong was happening not only here at the Portgate or the Enclave, but everywhere; from as far as Grul Daaz to Jwar Isle… something wrong happened in this world, but what?

* * *

"**Everyone grab your stuff and gather at the front yard"** Kalnur said with a stern look. **"We're going away to solve a worldquake…"**

* * *

_Well, that's it and…… wait a second! Did I just UPDATE this thing?!?! ZOMFGWTFBBQ!!! And BEFORE year's end too?!?!?!_

_Well, hope you enjoyed it, and if you pay attention to something you'll see this is not the end._


	28. Epilogue

_Sorry about the delay guys, but life's been a bitch recently and until now I had no resting time, but here's the epilogue to Artakha Chronicles_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BIONICLE or Varia or Amateratsu Ookami_

_**Past, Present and Future**_

* * *

(Unknown location, Unknown dimension)

It was rather impressive, seeing how a Great Being struggled with trying to put his little existence in order while at the same time his past and future hunted him down like a cat would hunt a mouse.

It had always been amusing watching this one in particular, he had been lucky in the distribution of traits and gotten change, so he never got boring either; and that was something to say, being that 2,000 Eons had already come and gone.

The mysterious watcher walked away from his large crystal hedron and into a desk on the far side of his room; resting on the desk was a very heavy tome bound in green leather and metal chains; acting as a lock, a strange symbol with sunken glyphs united all the chain ends together.

He coated his hand in a weird, greenish mucus of sorts and passed it through the lock; the effect was instantaneous as the chains fell and shattered part of the floor, but it was of no importance, dirt could be used there, what was important was the greenish glow now emitting from the book as it opened itself and flashed through hundreds of pages filled with strange symbols, diagrams and words.

The watcher took a pen and started writing down about what he had seen for the last couple of years; soon, the book would be returned to its owner… just in time for hell to break loose.

The watcher laughed, playing with madness always seemed to be so fun. **"Soon my brother, soon you'll despair again"** He added as the lights faded and sputtered out.

* * *

_With this my friends, Artakha Chronicles finally comes to an end, but to those who enjoyed it and who'd like to see more, there are more stories coming ^ ^._


End file.
